Trapped in You
by LadyofLemons
Summary: After an accident leave Kagome and Sesshomaru in each other's bodies they go on a journey to swap back.
1. Chapter 1

This is chapter one of Trapped in You a fanfiction by yours truly Lady of the Lemons. I want to thank my Beta StormieLikeWeather. My Best Discord Bud! World's Best Beta! She waited so patiently for me to be ready to post this.

Chapter 1

A thick purple fog of miasma filled the clearing where Sesshomaru and the Inutachi fought off another of the Naraku's attacks.

The miasma choked the air and made seeing nearly impossible for the human fighters to see. It would have been nearly impossible to breath as well, but they had come prepared Kagome Miroku and Sango put on their masks as soon as Inuyasha caught the scent of Kagura and Kanna.

"Dance of Blades!" Kagura cried out, she aimed at Inuyasha hoping to draw him away from the rest of his pack.

Inuyasha hefted his fang off his shoulder, and ran toward Kagura and away from Kagome,Sango, and Miroku. He swung his massive blade at the wind witch. But each time Kagura would block with a blast of air and take a small retreat. She teased and taunted him into following her further and further from the members of his pack. He was simply not able to get close enough to deliver a solid blow on her.

She would fly in close taunt him and just as he would send an attack her way she would dodge away. He really wanted to finish her off quickly, but it just wasn't going the way he intended it to go, but then very few things ever did.

He took a hit from Kagura's dance of blades directly to the stomach. Blood flew in all directions. He needed to end it. He was hurt and starting to tire.

Sesshomaru arrived leading Rin and Jaken atop Ah-Un. He had been tracking Naraku for several days and his trail lead him here. Sesshomaru flew at Naraku. Out of the corner of his eye he saw the priestess run to his wards side, she carried her own with her. She quickly put one of the slayer's masks on the little girl.

Naraku noticed his momentary lapse in attention. "Concerned about your pet humans, Great Western Lord?"

"My business is my own halfbreed." His stoic exterior refused to crack.

"Oh it would be a shame if anything were to happen to your ward and retainer." Naraku laughed.

Sesshomaru refused to look as Naraku sent a wave of lower level youkai at Rin, Ah-Un and Jaken. He had to trust that they could take care of themselves. He heard the unbridled roar of his dragon and he knew that Rin had taken Ah-Un's muzzles off.

He needed to focus on Naraku and end this once and for all. He couldn't allow his attention to waiver from his prey.

"Huh, I thought the little girl meant more to you then that. Oh well, it appears you really are the icy hearted bastard everyone says you are." Naraku sent his tentacles at him. He dodged to the left and was able to catch a small glimpse at the priestess using her bow.

"Or perhaps it's not the girl but the woman who has you distracted Sesshomaru-sama." Naraku continued to bait him.

Sharp javelin like tentacles shot at his small pack. Sesshomaru flew to intervene. He knocked the projectiles aside with Tokijin. He was beginning to lose his patience with the entire ordeal.

He flew at Naraku again. He slashed his sword through the air sending a energy attack. Naraku took the blow on a mass of tentacles. Before Sesshomaru was able to take advantage of the opening, the limbs grew back.

The two dodged and hit over and over. Soon Naraku had several deep unhealing wounds.

Sesshomaru was actually bleeding from several places himself. Blood splattered his normally white silks.

Over and over Sesshomaru swiped at the spider with Tokijin. But the powerful demon lord just couldn't seem to get close enough to deliver a killing blow.

Sesshomaru wanted nothing more than to make the vile half breed kneel at his feet. He would cleave his head from his body and use his poison to melt the abomination into a puddle never to bother the rest of them again.

Sango and Miroku battled the ever-increasing waves of lesser demons that Naraku summoned. The evil being knew that if he was able to take out one of the weaker members, the youkai in the group would be distracted and make mistakes.

Sango threw Hiraikotsu over and over to clear massive sweeping tracks of lesser demons. Miroku used his wind tunnel to suck up any who couldn't keep their footing.

They were successful in keeping the hoards of lesser demons away from the main fights and children. Miroku did his best to keep the bodies of the fallen from being revived by Kagura's "Dance of the Dead" by using his wind tunnel to clean up any that were felled by the others.

The children were being guarded by Jaken, Ah-Un, and Kagome. She concentrated on keeping the hordes of demons back from her own adopted son and Sesshomaru's retainer and ward.

Ah-Un had his muzzles off, biting and sending flashes of lightning at any enemy who got within his range of attack.

"You will all pay for daring to attack the Vassal and Ward of the Great and Powerful Sesshomaru-sama!" Jaken waved around his staff of two heads yelling.

Sesshomaru slashed at Naraku with Tokijin. But the ever-elusive evil hanyou dodged the blow, taunting the Daiyoukai.

"Ku Ku Ku, watch oh mighty Lord Sesshomaru as Kanna takes that which is precious to you. The souls of your little ward and the Shikon Miko." Naraku disappeared in a cloud of thick miasma.

Sesshomaru turned toward the location he had last seen the miko and Rin, seeking them out through the battlefield teeming with bodies. He watched as Kanna of The Void step from the shadowed trees directly behind her "sister" Kagura.

Kagome saw Kanna come out of the woods directly behind Kagura and watched as she raised her mirror and turned to face the direction of herself and the children. She yelled to Ah-Un to take the kids and fly away.

Kagome drew a sacred arrow and just as she was about to release it she was plowed into by the heavyweight of Sesshomaru. The force of the impact made her fingers let go of the string and letting the arrow fly free.

He rushed at the miko as he felt the pull of the void from Kanna's mirror. Just as he reached her he heard her whisper, "Hit the mark."

Kagome's arrow hit the mirror and there was a massive explosion of energy. Both Kagome and Sesshomaru fell to the ground in a crumpled heap of limbs fur and armor. Kagome's bow flew from her grasp as her hand hit the ground.

Kagura pulled her feather from her hair and watched it enlarge before she wrapped her arms around the comatose form of her sister. The girl clutched her broken mirror to her chest. Her normally dead eyes even less responsive than normal. She flew away before the pack was over the shock of the explosion. She knew there would be hell to pay once the miko and Daiyoukai woke up. She for one didn't want to be anywhere close by.

Inuyasha chased after the two demon females for a few minutes before giving up and running back to the clearing to see what had happened in those last few moments of the battle.

Sango and Miroku quickly took care of the remaining lesser demons and ran over to the spot where both Sesshomaru and Kagome were laying on the ground unmoving. Ah-un landed with the young ones and they ran to their guardians. Rin ran up to Sesshomaru and gently shook him.

"Sesshomaru-sama, Sesshomaru-sama! Please wake up." Rin's eyes began to fill with tears as she used both hands to shake the unresponsive demon lord. Rin bit her bottom lip and looked around at the rest of the pack.

"Kagome, wake up. You need to wake up now please." Shippo jumped on to his adoptive mother and nestled into her chest shaking with repressed tears. He wouldn't cry. Not in front of Inuyasha and Sesshomaru. He had to be strong like they were. He wouldn't dishonor his mother with tears.

"Keh, they are fine runts! They are still breathing and I can still feel their energy just give them a minute." Inuyasha chuffed as he crossed his arms over his chest and stared down at his brother and HIS miko.

Why would Sesshomaru try to save Kagome like that? It didn't make sense. He had heard those parting words from Naruku and he thought the evil hanyou had to have a screw loose to think that Sesshomaru felt anything at all about Kagome. After all, she wasn't anything special, just a crappy copy of Kikyo. She wasn't strong and she was always so clumsy. She couldn't even hit what she aimed at most of the time.

"But Inuyasha, something happened with Kanna's mirror, otherwise they would not have been knocked out like they were. Surely you saw that massive release of energy that took place when Kagome's arrow hit it?" Miroku ever the peacemaker pointed out calmly. He crossed his arms over his chest attempting to look calm and wise.

"I can still sense both of their powers so they can't be hurt that bad. They must have taken most of the energy from that exposition, just give them some time. They are bound to wake up. No need for the brats to cry about it." Inuyasha didn't like this. No not AT ALL.

Sesshomaru had taken off to save Kagome without even a backward glance at his opponent and that was just not like his cold-hearted bastard of a brother. Not only that, Sesshomaru really shouldn't have been knocked out by that wave of energy it didn't affect any of the others, only Kagome and Sesshomaru.

A moan escaped Kagome as she slowly sat up holding her head. The young woman looked around and her eyes narrowed. Shippo yelled happily and hugged her close.

Just then Sesshomaru also began to stir, he sat up and looked around. His eyes widened comically as he looked at the young woman next to him holding the fox kit.

"So what happened, Bastard?" Inuyasha said stomping over to his brother. His arms were crossed and his ears were pinned to the top of his head. He really wasn't liking the mixture of scents coming off his brother and HIS Miko, the scents were weird and confusing and he didn't want to even try to figure them out. He could smell confusion, fear, anxiety, and under it all desire.

Kagome was sitting quietly as she patted poor Shippo on the top of his head. The little kit had been very worried and once his mama sat up the tears he had been holding back came out full force. Shippo sobbed into Kagome's shirt he sniffled and snotted all over her.

"Um ...Sesshomaru-sama?" Everyone turned at the deep voice of the Inulord. Sesshomaru was sitting up leaning back on his one arm and looking at Kagome.

"Yes, Miko?" Kagome answered in a quiet and calm voice. She continued to try to soothe the shaking crying kit in her lap.

"Wh...what just happened?" Sesshomaru's voice started to take on the edge of panic.

"Do not be ridiculous Miko, I think it would be obvious. Somehow the two of us switched bodies." Kagome replied to the now obviously distraught daiyoukai.

"Sw.. switched bodies?! NO! No no no no no no no no! This isn't happening. It's an illusion. Yeah, that's what it is. If I just concentrate hard enough I will be able to break through it with my reiki and this will all be like a bad dream." Sesshomaru closed his eyes and screwed up his face in concentration but nothing happened. Sesshomaru's eyes popped open and he started to pace agitatedly. "I am a female, a human female, a miko for kami's sake. This just isn't right, I am not supposed to be in the body of a male demon lord!" by the end of the tirade Sesshomaru's voice was raised and near the point of screaming.

"It seems for the time being Miko, that I am the human female and you are the male youkai." The preistess looked boredly at the distraught dog demon.

"Well since I don't have my reiki you are going to have to try to break it!" Kagome now in Sesshomaru's body replied. She stood there glaring down at her body, one hand firmly planted on her hip. A hip that wasn't as curved and rounded as she was used to.

"Hn." came the signature response of Sesshomaru out of the body of Kagome. "The very fact that you do not have your reiki Miko means that this is not some illusion but in fact real."

Kagome sat down hard on the ground at those words. She absentmindedly picked up Rin and set her on her lap and started to play with the little girl's hair. Rin was safe, Rin was good, Rin had not changed. Kagome's mind was a blur of new scents and sounds and sensations. Everything seemed to catch up to her all at once.

Focusing on Rin kept her from losing her shit and that would be a very bad thing! She now had all of Sesshomaru's powers and youki. She couldn't let it get out of her control. So she kept doing it running those lethally tipped claws through the little girl's hair. Soon Rin relaxed completely and leaned against the armor that Kagome was wearing. Rin wasn't afraid of Sesshomaru or Kagome so she wasn't worried at all.

In that time the magnitude of the situation seemed to hit the rest of the group. Kagome and Sesshomaru had switched bodies. Sango and Miroku exchanged looks. This was going to be very very interesting. Jaken fainted right on the spot.

Inuyasha turned to Sesshomaru who was trying to soothe himself much the same way the Miko was doing but with Shippo. "How the hell did this happen? How did you get swapped with MY Miko?"

"It was unintentional I assure you, Little Brother." Sesshomaru sneered at Inuyasha. He made the normally lovely face of the girl twist into something mean and scary. Inuyasha's ears flattened to the top of his head.

Kagome gently sat Rin down and stood up and walked over to Inuyasha. "It's not his fault Inuyasha. And it's not mine either. I won't let you blame me or him! I am pretty sure Kanna did this though it may not have been her intent."

"Keh. I don't trust Icicle Princess over there and you shouldn't either!" Inuyasha yelled at Kagome. His hands were balled into fists, arms stiff at his sides. He didn't like dealing with his brother ever. And now Kagome was in the daiyoukai's body and Inuyasha was fighting all of his instincts that told him to get rid of the male and keep him as far away as possible from his female. But his female was now his brother and his brother was now his female. It all made the poor hanyou's head spin and that made him act rashly.

Kagome used her newfound height to look down on the hanyou, "He is an ally Inuyasha! He wouldn't do this. Besides he was trying to get me out of the way of Kanna's mirror!" Kagome roared back at him.

Miroku cleared his throat. "Lady Kagome if I may, I do believe your last arrow shattered Kanna's void mirror."

"Did it? Did you see it shatter it Miroku? Maybe I missed I do miss a lot?" Kagome said hoping that was the case.

"Hn. You did indeed shatter the mirror, Miko." Sesshomaru answered her frantic questions and then stood up with her kit still in his arms. Sesshomaru used one hand to wipe the dirt from the back of his skirt.

"HOW ARE YOU ALWAYS SO STUPID KAGOME? Kikyo would never have done something so stupid. Can't you ever get anything right?" Inuyasha ranted and waved his hands around. He knew yelling at Kagome wasn't a good thing to do but that's what he did when he couldn't think of anything else to do.

"IT'S NOT HER FAULT INUBAKA!" Shippo yelled at the irate hanyou from the safety of Sesshomaru's arms. He knew that neither Kagome or Sesshomaru would let the stupid dog boy hurt him.

"Hn. Sit." Sesshomaru said in a deadly quiet voice. Inuyasha slammed into the ground with great force.

"WHAT THE HELL ICE PRICK!?" Inuyasha tried to spit out the mixture of dirt and blood that he had face planted into it really did not taste pleasant.

"Your yelling is causing your Miko distress Inuyasha, and as she now has all of this Sesshomaru's powers and strength you may want to stop before she loses control." Sesshomaru waved a hand at Kagome who had his arm wrapped around her head trying to block out as much of the noise as she could. Obviously, the enhanced hearing was going to take some getting used to. Rin went back over to Kagome and hugged her tightly. Helping to block out all the extra noises.

"It will be ok Kagome-chan you'll see. Sesshomaru-sama will know how to fix it. Everything will be ok." Rin's sweet voice calmed the panicking daiyoukai. "Inuyasha you must stop yelling you are hurting Kagome-chan's ears." Rin hissed at Inuyasha.

The hanyou was still getting himself out of the hole Sesshomaru had put him in. Sesshomaru watched as his ward soothed the distraught Miko that now resided in his body, and smirked inwardly. The miko was taking comfort from his ward much like he himself was from her kit.

Suddenly Sesshomaru felt a hand press firmly into his butt, fingers twitched and groped. Sesshomaru stiffened and slowly turned his head and looked behind himself.

"Monk you will remove your hand from this Sesshomaru's person this instant!" His voice came out a bit squeaky, that was not what he was going for.

"Miroku! You can't go around groping me, I mean Sesshomaru!" Kagome was over and between the two before she realized that she had moved. She held him suspended from his neck with her one hand. "You don't get to molest the goods monk, that is still my body!"

"Um ...Kagome? You can let the hentai monk go now. I really don't think it's good for his health to turn the same shade as his robes!" Shippo said and jumped out of Sesshomaru's arms and on to the unarmored shoulder of Kagome.

Kagome dropped the gasping Miroku and helped Sango move him to Kirara's back.

"I think we should find somewhere to set up camp and rest for the night. In the morning we can figure out what to do about all this," Sango announced and waved her hands at the two swapped beings.

Kagome nodded her head and agreed. "I think that's a good idea Sango it's been a very long day."

"Come." Sesshomaru said as he turned and walked off into the woods. Obviously expecting the rest of the group to follow him.

The rest of the group exchanged looks and shrugged before following the now human female Sesshomaru into the forest.

"So, Sesshomaru, do you have a place in mind?" Kagome asked carrying her kit and holding Rin's hand, as she caught up with the retreating back of her own body.

"No, I shall simply scent out an appropriate location to spend the night. Surely my worthless half brother does that for your group often." He replied, his voice full of superiority.

"Yeah he does but you are human now and won't be able to do that. No super inu noises on little human priestesses you know." That thought stopped Sesshomaru in his tracks.

"You shall find a suitable location then Miko."

"Me? I don't know what I am looking for how does one scent out a good campsite? No just let Inuyasha find one for us it will be much easier." Kagome admitted all the scents were terribly overwhelming and she was breathing shallowly through her mouth to try not to smell too much.

"That is agreeable." Sesshomaru nodded once and turned to the hanyou.

"Keh." Inuyasha pushed both out of his way and made a big display of scenting the air before taking off to the left of the direction they had been walking in. "Well come on we don't got all night!"

"Sit boy." Sesshomaru said under his breath. Only Kagome and Inuyasha heard the whispered command.

"What the hell Sesshomaru!" Inuyasha was ignored as the rest of the pack continued in the direction he had shown them. Everyone left him in his shallow crater.

After a few minutes of walking, they came upon a smallish clearing that had an old fire pit already dug and a small creek running by. Sango and the children went to the stream to find stones to line the firepit and a small stack of firewood.

The nights had started to get cold and they would need to keep a fire going all night long. Miroku and Jaken went to fill their canteens and bottles with water from the stream. And Inuyasha ran off to hunt. That left Kagome and Sesshomaru all by themselves.

"So what now Sesshomaru? How do we figure out how to fix this? Do you have any ideas?" Kagome asked as she sat down near the now rock-lined fire pit. Her center of balance was all thrown off and not having both arms was harder than she thought.

"This Sesshomaru will need to think about it, but I believe I know of someone who may know something." Sesshomaru quietly told his counterpart.

"Oh good, who?" Kagome's voice held a bit of hope making the normally deep voice raised in pitch.

"Bokuseno" Sesshomaru shivered slightly.

"The old tree demon?"

"Hn." Sesshomaru said and nodded once.

"Okay, well, we will rest tonight and start out in the morning. How long will it take to get there?" Kagome said. She was already trying to plan out what all they would have to do to fix this mess.

"It would be quicker if we traveled by ourselves." Sesshomaru offered.

"I don't think so, I don't know how to use your powers and you don't know how to use mine. I think it's a better idea to stay with the group, Sesshomaru." Kagome countered. She really wanted a live body to go back to once this was all fixed.

"This Sesshomaru has never relied on the strength of others for his protection." He bristled under her judging gaze. He never realized how formidable she could be.

"Well, I do all the time so you should probably get used to it. Do you even know how to use a bow?" Kagome glared down at the indignant looking girl.

"No," Sesshomaru replied in a clipped tone. He didn't appreciate the way the Miko was using his body to intimidate him.

"Then we are definitely not going off by ourselves. I would like a living body to return to thank you." Kagome said thoughtfully.

"We shall have to start training with each other's powers it would not do for my enemies to know that my body is defenseless."

"Same." Kagome agreed.

The two sat in silence as the rest of the group got dinner ready and settled down for the night. They were each lost in their own thoughts. Sometime in the early morning hours before dawn Kagome looked over at Sesshomaru laying in her sleeping bag with Shippo and Rin close by. She noticed that Sesshomaru's eyes were still open.

"You know you really should go to sleep we are going to be traveling tomorrow and you'll need your rest. I know that body is tired. I was about ready to drop before we got into that battle, you have to be exhausted." Kagome said softly.

"I am," came the equally soft reply from Sesshomaru. "But I feel vulnerable. I don't like it."

"Well yeah, being human makes you vulnerable. But being tired means you'll make more mistakes. So try to get some sleep." Kagome whispered back at him. As quietly as she could she moved to sit next to the odd trio. If it had been Kagome in her actual body the site wouldn't have caused any pause but the children snuggled up to Sesshomaru was worth a second look. "Why are you letting them sleep with you?" she asked her deep voice barely above the faintest of whispers.

"The Kit did not really give me a choice and Rin often sleeps curled next to me. I do not mind the pups terribly much, they are soothing in their own way. Besides the pups of the pack often sleep with the alpha female."

Kagome spent the rest of the night into early morning watching Sesshomaru snuggle the kids and before he was able to finally fall asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

When dawn broke on the group of shard hunters, Kagome was woken up by the sounds of the animals waking. Birds sang, bugs buzzed, the little camp was stirring. And that wasn't the only thing. Kagome looked down at her lap and had to laugh.

Of course, the Killing Perfection would get morning wood, why not? It's just one more thing to have to worry about. Kagome sighed to herself and tried to get up without drawing too much attention to herself. But that wasn't meant to be.

"Kagome-chan? Where are you going?" Came Rin's sweet voice just as she was about to disappear into the surrounding forest.

"I … I have to deal with some personal business at the moment Rin. I will be back soon." She tried to say in her usual cheery voice, but it came out husky and dark. She tossed a wave over her shoulder and hurried into the trees.

"What the fuck was that?" Inuyasha said, staring after the retreating form of his brother that now housed HIS miko. He had seen the blush on her cheeks as she ran into the woods and the whole thing confused him.

"I believe that the Miko had to go relieve herself, little brother. And as such went to find a tree to water." 'Among other things,' Sesshomaru laughed to himself. He knew why the little Miko had made a quick escape. She had a morning erection. He himself always woke with a morning hard-on. It's one of the reasons he slept sitting up one leg bent at the knee. And he wondered just how she would deal with that.

The idea of her touching his body wasn't repulsive to him, he actually quite liked the idea. The image it brought to mind made places low in his belly clench. He had wanted her for so long, but she was human and as such could never be more than a rut. She deserved better than that.

Kagome fled from the campsite moving ever deeper into the surrounding woods. Soon she found a suitable tree and managed to loosen her hakama enough to slip her cock out of the confining silk. She noticed that Sesshomaru liked to go commando. No undies for the big bad Daiyôuki. Somehow, that surprised her. She always thought of him as so prim and proper. That he was going around with his bits dangling shocked her a little. It just seemed too improper a thing for the Lord to do.

She leaned her head onto the trunk of the tree and tried to will herself to pee, but it just didn't happen. Nor did her boner go down. She bit her bottom lip and grabbed it gently. She wrapped those long clawed fingers around the hot flesh of her cock and gave a small pump. God, she wished she had both arms.

It felt good, not the same as it did when she touched her actual body though. She looked around searching with her now extremely sensitive ears for the sounds of anyone or anything that could catch her. When she failed to hear or see anyone she closed her eyes and wrapped her large callused hand more firmly around her hard flesh.

She tried her usual fantasies of Koga or Inuyasha or hell even the body she was currently residing in. But none of those images built the need, none of them helped at all except to make her erection wilt slightly. And to be honest that wasn't the ending she wanted at this point.

So Kagome tried to think of what might turn on the Great Lord of the West, who did he find attractive? She started concocting what she thought was his dream demoness. Long white hair, tall, curvy, unique markings on face and body. She felt the need stir again. But still, it didn't build and didn't grow. She was getting frustrated quickly.

She heard a growl in the recesses of her mind and the image of herself in Touga's tomb holding Tesseiga came to mind. She felt her cock twitch at the thought. More images flashed through her mind, herself standing yelling arrow drawn ready to shoot. Herself bathing in a hot spring covered in bruises and blood. Her hand moved faster over hard heated flesh, she felt the base of her spine start to tingle and her testicles drew uptight. Her hips began to pump on their own, and suddenly she snarled and came. She felt every ribbon of hot cum as it shot out of her cock. Luckily she was still leaning forward and didn't get any on her clothes or her hand.

She put her cock back in her pants and tried to catch her breath. The actual feeling of the orgasm wasn't so different from the ones she had given her own body, but the feel of her cum shooting out of her cock was new. So was the need to sink her still half-hard cock into something warm and wet. Before her experiences with feeling horny left her achy and empty feeling. It was similar but not the same.

She made her way over to the stream to rinse her handoff. Once again thankful that she had been leaning forward when she had masturbated. She really didn't want to deal with Inuyasha knowing what she had just done. Also, she wasn't sure how Sesshomaru would react if he knew how she had touched his body. She felt a little guilty about that but there wasn't anything she could do.

She tried to settle her features and clear her head of what just happened. She took several deep breaths and decided that was as good as it was going to get.

She probably still smelled of want and sex but there wasn't much she could do about that.

When she returned to camp, the children ran and greeted her saying all kinds of heartfelt good mornings and talking a mile a minute. They grabbed her hand and dragged her back to the fire where breakfast was being made.

She looked around the camp and saw the adults getting ready for the day. Sesshomaru actually blushed when her eyes met his and she had to wonder what had made her think of herself that way. Those images had really seemed like memories from his end. But that didn't make sense to her, why would his brain supply those to masturbate to. And what was that growl she had heard, had she done that?

She shook the thoughts from her head and looked at her counterpart. He was still in her sleeping bag, he hadn't gotten up for the day. As she looked at him and contemplated their situation. A most delicious scent seemed to fill the campsite as she stared at Sesshomaru but she had no idea what it was.

Sesshomaru shifted under the hard gaze from his body. He had no idea that the little Miko's body responded like this to his scrutiny. He remembered catching the scent a few times when he had come to try to wrest Tessaiga from his unworthy half brother. He had always assumed that the arousal was for the half breed, but maybe he had been wrong. Her body seemed to have a very strong reaction to his own body. He could feel the slickness beginning to pool in his lower regions.

As Sesshomaru sat there pondering Kagome's body's reaction to his own. He felt the first start of cramps run through his lower abdomen and a small groan escaped him. He wrapped both arms around his middle. The kit saw him do that and jumped into his arms lending his heat to help ease the cramps that were starting.

Inuyasha watched his brother and his Miko and felt conflicted. He could smell what his Miko had done, and he could smell his brother's response to the Miko. It was all so confusing. Normally he loved the scent of Kagome's arousal. It was warm, spicy, and sweet like the Christmas tea she would bring them all in the winter. But it coupled with the scent of his brother's seed turned his stomach and made him angry.

"What the fuck Kagome?! Why do you smell like that?" Inuyasha stomped over to her and got right up in her face screaming.

"Inuyasha this isn't your business leave the Miko be." Sesshomaru said quietly. He knew exactly what his idiot half-brother was talking about, but he really did not want to get into it right then. "Drop it little brother or I shall make you."

"Oh yeah and what are you going to do about it! You are nothing but a weak useless human now," Inuyasha turned on Sesshomaru with a snarl.

"Hey! You can't treat him like that Inuyasha, and none of this is your business!" Kagome faced off with Inuyasha.

"It's not like you can make me stop now, is it? Why do you smell like sex Kagome?" he hissed at her.

"Sit, sit, sit, sit, sit! You will not take out your foul temper on the miko Inuyasha!" Sesshomaru had gotten to his feet and was advancing on the two youkai. He was losing his temper and quickly. The cramps only got worse and worse. Every word out of the stupid hanyou's mouth made him angrier. He stood before the hole the hanyou had dug with each sit he had been given.

Sesshomaru's aura started to glow a soft pink as he lost control of his temper and the reiki his new body possessed. It didn't take long for Kagome to realize what was happening once Sesshomaru wrapped his arms around his middle and grimaced.

"Are you having cramps?" she asked softly looking at Sesshomaru through her bangs.

"Hn." She got as a reply.

"Yeah, I thought so. You're having PMS, Sesshomaru," Kagome explained as she walked over to her big yellow bag and dug out a small blue cloth bag. She kept all her supplies in that bag, she walked back over to Sesshomaru and handed him the small blue bag.

"Take two of the pills every 6 hours, that should take care of the cramps, but in a few days you'll get your menses." Kagome provided hoping he would know what that was, but alas her prayers went unanswered when her own face looked back at her with a very confused expression.

"You're going to get your cycle Sesshomaru-sama." When he just continued to stare at her she took the bag back took the small bottle of Midol out and popped the top off the bottle with her teeth. "Hold out your hand," she growled around the bottle top between her teeth.

Sesshomaru held out one small hand and Kagome shook two small white pills into his waiting hand. She handed the bottle and cap to Shippo to fix and went to grab a bottle of water from her bag. "Here take these pills, don't chew them just swallow them with some water. They will help with the cramping."

"Hn." Was Sesshomaru's answer. He tossed the pills into his mouth and took a swallow of water to help wash them down.

"Ok, so which way is it to this tree demon you were talking about last night?" Kagome was very uncomfortable with the direction the conversation was going and she just knew she would have to deal with a hormonal cranky crampy Sesshomaru.

"Bokuseno is deep in the heart of the western lands," Sesshomaru replied.

Inuyasha crawled out of the hanyou shaped hole and crossed his arms over his chest. "Do you think the old tree will know how to fix this?"

"Hn. I require we stop at the first village we come across, I refuse to wear these indecent clothes for any longer than absolutely necessary." He said as he walked over to Ah-un and began to rifle through the dragon's saddlebags until he was able to dig out a replacement haori he had the dragon carry at all times. It would be huge on his now tiny frame, but it was better than the tiny skirts and tight tops the miko normally wore. "Once this Sesshomaru changes we will head out toward the Western Lands. If Bokuseno does not know anything there is a dark Miko that may."

"Well hurry up Bastard, we don't got all day and I don't like you being in MY Miko's body." Inuyasha was agitated and impatient.

"Inuyasha I am not yours!" Kagome yelled at him she didn't realize that poison had started to drip from her claws as her temper rose. Kagome reached out her hand and was shocked to see the green glow from Sesshomaru's dokkasu at the end of her fingers. She quickly curled her fingers into a fist and stomped away from Inuyasha. He might be a baka but she didn't want to hurt him because she couldn't control Sesshomaru's powers. She had to calm down.

Kagome sat next to the now extinguished fire and tried to calm herself, but she kept hearing a growl. It made it very difficult to slow her heartbeat and relax her mind.

"Inuyasha you can stop growling now, it won't get you anywhere!" Kagome kept her eyes closed. He would not make her lose her cool. That would be bad really really bad. She had no idea how to control Sesshomaru's powers.

"I ain't the one growling Wench, that's you."

"I am not growling InuBaka!"

"Yes you are, you're doing it right now." Inuyasha shot back.

"AM NOT!" she roared at him.

"Actually Miko you are." Sesshomaru commented quietly as he reentered the campsite now dressed in his oversized haori.

"Whatever, let's just get going." Kagome huffed and tried to cross her arms which didn't work quite as well with one arm as it would have with two. "Everyone is all packed up and ready to go, so let's go!"

The group traveled for several hours that day before stopping for lunch in a flower-filled meadow, much to Rin and Shippo's delight. Kagome watched as the kids ran, played, picked flowers, and decorated poor Jaken.

Kagome decided to dip into their dwindling supplies of ramen and juice boxes for lunch rather than to ask anything from Inuyasha. She got out the big cooking pot, filled it with water, and set it up over the campfire they had made.

She called the kids over to hand them each a box of juice. When Rin frowned and looked confused Kagome tried to put the little plastic straw in the box for the girl and ended up smashing the small box of juice while trying to use her teeth to poke the straw through the little hole on the top of the box.

The children giggled and giggled and Kagome just sat there and blinked as juice dripped down her face and onto the silk haori and mokomoko she was wearing. This one-armed thing was harder to deal with then she thought it would be.

"Shippo, grab out another juice box and fix it for Rin, please. I need to go clean up before this stains Sesshomaru-sama's fluffy thing and silk clothing," She told her kit as she got to her feet and walked into the direction that she smelled a hot spring. She would just rinse everything out and hope it dried quickly. But she had forgotten that Sesshomaru had gone to the same spring to wash up just 10 minutes before.

Kagome made her way to the spring silently, it was much easier to be quiet in this body than her own for some reason, maybe it was because she was the ultimate predator now. As she made her way through the trees toward the spring she caught the sounds of small splashes and the feminine exhale of a sigh. Her pace slowed until she was sneaking along the edge of the hotspring clearing watching Sesshomaru in the hot water.

Sesshomaru was amazed at how fragile his new body was. He had tripped on the way to the spring earlier but had thought nothing of the small injury he had gotten until he entered the water and the heat made it sting worse. But he did his best to ignore it. He wasn't going to let a small cut get to him. He was dealing with enough as it was. He did not like being stuck in the Miko's body, as many times as he had spied on her and watched her from a distance he never realized how very human she was. His body now smelled like old sweat and blood and he hurt everywhere. He felt gross and cranky and he didn't understand what the miko had been talking about that morning about PMS. He supposed she would tell him what he needed to know later, but he didn't like not knowing what was happening to him.

The cramps had not let up much despite the "Midol" the Miko had given him and now he hurt and he was horny. And given what the miko had done to his body that morning he felt no guilt in giving himself a helping hand in that area, even if it was her body. He sank down in the hot water and spread his legs, letting the water caress his flesh.

One small hand grabbed a breast and weighed it in his palm. It overflowed the Miko's small hand and he wondered just how it would fit in his much bigger palm of his rightful body. Using forefinger and thumb, he pinched and rolled the nipple letting the sensations fill his mind. He found his nipples extremely sensitive. Each small twist or pinch to the now erect nipples caused tingles to form low in his belly. He gasped a soft feminine sound.

Sesshomaru felt a flair of youki when he made that soft quiet noise and for a moment he stopped everything to try to concentrate on if it was a threat or not. Though he supposed that any youkai would be a threat to this soft small female body he now resided in, except it only took a moment to recognize his own power pulsing from the miko who was standing behind a group of trees that had grown closer together. He smirked and decided to play a little game with the peeping miko. In The end, turnabout was fair game.

He slowly moved one hand down his stomach which was flat and smooth and soft, toward the junction of his thighs. He scooted his butt closer to the edge of the shelf he was sitting on and opened his legs wider, still playing with one breast as he did. Small hands reached the joint of his thighs and slender fingers parted the lips of his pussy. With the tip of one finger, he circled his clit which drew a sharp intake of breath from him.

'_Kami this body was responsive.' _Sesshomaru realized that it wouldn't take much to get himself off in this body as he continued to imagine his own body having his way with the little miko. Wanting to see just how tight her little pussy would be he slipped two thin fingers into his quivering pussy. He wasn't really surprised that the girl didn't have a hymen any longer, she lived an extremely active lifestyle but her scent told all those who cared to know that she was still untouched by a male.

Slowly at first, he started to pump those fingers in and out of himself. He imagined his body flipping the miko on her hands and knees and taking her from behind. He curled those two thin dainty fingers and rubbed against the front of his pussy. Using the heel of his hand he ground against his clit. From one second to the next his first female orgasm hit him. His movements slowed and got lighter as he rode out the last lingering traces of his release. Slowly he pulled his hand from between his legs and licked his fingers. He knew there wasn't likely to be anything left on his fingers since most of him had been under the water. But the act would stir his normal body's passions. When he heard a growl he knew that it had worked.

Kagome was busy trying to keep her body from marching right up to Sesshomaru and just taking him. There was this constant steady growl in the back of her brain, and she swore she could almost hear words in it. She slowly forced her reluctant body to turn away from what she had just seen and walked back to the camp. She would not attack Sesshomaru with his own body, that would be bad, really really bad. She ignored the hard-on and the juice stains and reentered camp doing her very best to completely ignore the naked Sesshomaru behind her.

Kagome walked up to Sango bent down and whispered into her ear. "This is starting to get really confusing. I am starting to feel these wholly male things and I don't know how to deal with them. I need to find a way to talk to you alone."

"Why? These are male issues correct?" Sango looked at her best friend, confused.

"Yes." Kagome straightened only then realizing she had been caging Sango with her body.

"So would it not be better to talk to the males about it?" Sango asked.

"Do you really want me to talk to Inuyasha and Miroku about morning wood?" Kagome growled out between clenched teeth.

"Ok I can see why you wouldn't want to talk to them about it, but what about Sesshomaru-sama? Surely you can talk to him. After all, he will likely have female issues he has to learn how to handle as well!" Sango replied as if it all made sense in a perfect sort of way.

"Fine." Kagome barked out. And sat in a huff next to her yellow backpack. Doing her damnedest to ignore absolutely everyone. In Fact, she was so deep in her own thoughts that she didn't notice Sesshomaru return or Inuyasha chase off after Kikyo's soul catchers after he announced they would be staying there for the night. He didn't even try to hide the fact he was going to find her.

She didn't notice Sango finish making supper, or everyone eating, or the children going to bed, or several hours later when the only ones awake were her and Sesshomaru.

"Miko?" her own voice snapped her out of her thoughts.

"Hmm?" she hummed the question at him.

"He went to the dead one. Does that not bother you?"

"No, not really. Not anymore anyway I used to throw a fit about it, sit his ass into the ground. Once I even almost purified him, but he kept going to her. There was nothing left for me to do, I can't keep waiting and demanding he respect me. He just doesn't anymore. But, he doesn't get to keep breaking my heart either. So no, Sesshomaru-sama, it does not bother me."

"I do not believe you miko." he moved and sat next to her on the log.

"Yeah well, it doesn't matter if you believe me, it only matters if I believe me, because maybe once I believe me it will be true." She looked into her own disbelieving eyes.

"Hn, very well Miko. You mentioned something about a cycle that is coming this morning. What did you mean?"

"You know that female humans are fertile once a month right?"

"Hn." Sesshomaru nodded once. He hadn't known that but the Miko didn't need to know that.

"Well, you are about to come to the end of your cycle, the part that happens if you're not pregnant. You'll bleed for about 5 days. I use a small cup that catches the blood and empty it about 3 times a day. Also, it helps cut down on the scent so I am not such a sitting duck. Anyway, you'll be getting that in about two days. That little blue bag I gave you yesterday has all the things you need for the length of your menses. I think the directions for the cup are still in there and everything. If you need any help just ask, I can help you figure it all out."

"Hn, do you have any questions Miko, or are you not having any issues?" Sesshomaru looked into his eyes. He could almost see his beast pacing in their depths. It wouldn't take much for the first appearance of his beast to happen.

"I think I can handle them Sesshomaru," Kagome said confidently. So she'd been attracted to her own body. She wouldn't have any issues controlling herself.

"Hn let us hope so Miko, let us hope so."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Kagome asked indignantly.

"Do you have any idea of just how highly instinct-driven males demons are, Miko? How our urges drive us sometimes to our downfall. Even this Sesshomaru has trouble not giving in to them sometimes." He almost pleaded with her. He wanted her to give in to them. It may be the only way he would ever get to honorably take her as his mate in the eyes of the elders. But he couldn't come out and tell her to give in that would be cheating.

"Oh yeah like what?" Kagome knew it was a bad idea to taunt him but she just couldn't seem to back down.

"The scent of a female in heat. It could cause you to run to her and rut until she was carrying. Is that something you would like Miko? How does the idea of some female getting heavy with your pup feel to you now hn?" He wanted her to picture him like that the more she did the easier it would be to poke at his beast.

Kagome shifted uncomfortably her cock was growing at just his words but it wasn't some random demoness she was picturing herself. She could hear the growl in the back of her head again.

"Sesshomaru what's the growling?"

"Growling?"

"Yeah, I keep hearing growling in my head and then sometimes these pictures pop up that I did not think."

"Hn, I believe Miko that you have encountered what we call our beasts."

"So it's your beast growling and sending me indecent memories?"

"What kind of indecent memories miko?"

"Either your beast has a great imagination or he has spied on me bathing before."

"Before? Why Miko, were you not spying on this Sesshomaru while he was bathing?"

"Of course not, I am not that kind of girl!"

"Hn, too bad I know better than that."

"Keh, why are you two so comfortable with each other? Never mind, it doesn't matter, it's time to sleep. We move out in the morning," Inuyasha said as he walked back into camp.

"Where were you, little brother?" Came the same cold inflection he always had but in her voice. He did not turn around. Sesshomaru tossed another piece of firewood onto the dying fire.

"You know where he was, he was with Kikyo. Just drop it Sesshomaru." Kagome answered for the hanyou. She really did not want to get into it with them tonight.

"I can not, he disrespects your right and now my right as alpha female of the pack. He needs to explain himself. Either he is claiming the dead one or you. But I will not drop it until he chooses." Sesshomaru stood up.

"It doesn't matter because I don't want him anymore. He can have Kikyo. It's not like I can't smell what they did. I know exactly what they did. He fucked the clay pot. I can smell his cum spit and the smell of her dead clay body. But I am no longer his." Kagome felt Sesshomaru's reiki starting to surface. The combination of Inuyasha pissing off his brother and Sesshomaru having PMS was not going to be pretty.

"Do you hear that little brother? The Miko is no longer yours, so she is up for grabs." Now he was glowing a soft pink as he advanced on the hanyou.

"No! No, she isn't Sesshomaru! I don't know what you are scheming, but she is mine. She belongs to my pack, so she is mine."

"You would lay claim to an unwilling female? Little brother that is most improper. Especially since you are already rutting with the undead." His hair was being lifted by the excess amounts of holy energy that was pouring from his small body.

"She ain't unwilling! She is mine, she will always be mine! Never yours!" Inuyasha put his hand on his sword as if he was ready to attack his brother who was now in Kagome's body.

"Oh, but she is. She has told this Sesshomaru that she is no longer yours to claim. You do understand what that means do you not? Any Male can claim her now, and since she rejected you, you can't stop them." Sesshomaru flicked a strand of hair over his shoulder.

"And what? You think you will be able to claim her? I don't fucking think so, icicle ass."

"I can not claim her as I am. But oh I would if I could, just to see the look on your face while I take your precious Miko from you Inuyasha."

"I am not some prize at the bottom of a cereal box! Sesshomaru you need to relax, you are going to lose control of my powers and purify Inuyasha!"

"Maybe I should!" Sesshomaru all but screamed at the now cowering hanyou. He couldn't stand under the weight of Sesshomaru's reiki.

Kagome was really worried. If Inuyasha got purified, it could kill him. She couldn't let that happen. So she did the only thing she could think of, she wrapped her one arm around Sesshomaru and pulled him away from Inuyasha. If she got him away he wouldn't be able to hurt her friend.

"You need to stop, Sesshomaru."

"No, I will not stop. He needs to learn his lesson. He doesn't get to disrespect the females of my pack and get away with it. I refuse to let that happen." As Sesshomaru's temper grew so did his power until it was crackling through the air. And Kagome was struggling to keep ahold of him. Right as she lost her grip on the struggling Sesshomaru, a massive wave of reiki shot through the campsite. Kagome worried briefly that she would be purified but she had never been stronger than Sesshomaru. It took a moment to regain her senses. When she did, she found Inuyasha passed out where he was standing. He didn't seem worse for wear.

Kagome looked around the campsite, it seemed as if everyone had slept through the argument somehow and Sesshomaru losing control of his reiki. All the demons seemed fine. She looked down and saw that she once again had two arms.

"Well damn, he healed his own arm. I wonder how he managed that." She looked down at the passed out girl at her feet. It seemed as if Sesshomaru had used more energy than was good. He would be out likely for at least the rest of the night.

She sighed under her breath and got out her sleeping bag. The children hadn't used it that night. So that's where she would put the passed out Sesshomaru until she could figure this whole thing out.

The growling was back and this time she was able to make out vague thoughts as well. It seemed the beast did not like leaving the girl anywhere near Inuyasha, who it saw as a rival male. Kagome sighed and shook her head.

She laid out the sleeping bag next to the tree she would be leaning against all night. After she had it all spread out and open, she walked over to the unconscious form of Sesshomaru and picked him up, put him to bed in the sleeping bag, and zipped it up around him.

With a sigh, she sat down next to Sesshomaru and tried to focus on the growling going on in her head.

**Protect female.**

Kagome startled and tried to focus again. She looked around trying to figure out where the voice came from. But saw nothing.

**Rival will take our female if you don't protect her.** That's when she realized she was speaking with Sesshomaru-sama's beast.

'_You know that's you, don't you? Your master is in there now.' _She tried her best to make the beast listen to reason but he simply didn't seem to care.

**Matters not. That is our female. **

'_But that's my body. Sesshomaru-sama wouldn't want me.'_

**Our female. Will never let another male have her. **

'_And does Sesshomaru know that?'_

**You will protect her, or I will do it myself.**

All she got was growls from then on. It seemed the beast was claiming her but she didn't know if it was new or not. Or what Sesshomaru thought if it.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

The next morning started much the same as the previous one. Kagome woke up with morning wood. She excused herself, relieved her bladder and decided to ignore the raging hard-on. After all, she couldn't rub one out every morning, could she?

The rest of the camp woke slowly and went about their business. Inuyasha kept a close eye on his brother and Miko. He was not at all happy about what had happened the night before. His brother had admitted to being willing to mark Kagome. He could not let that happen. The Miko was his and he would not lose her to his stuck up cold bastard of a brother. No way, no how.

"Kagome-chan why do you have two arms now?" Rin asked innocently when Kagome got back to camp. She ran up to Kagome and grabbed the new hand and began to examine it.

"Sesshomaru-sama healed me with reiki and got it back, Rin," Kagome explained. She really did not want to tell the little girl all the details of the previous night.

"Sesshomaru-sama is very strong, isn't he Kagome-chan?" Rin turned her thousand-watt smile on Kagome.

"He sure is honey," Kagome answered the little girl and patted her on the head. "Alright, guys let's pick up camp and head out. We have a lot of ground to cover." She started to toss supplies back into her bag and Ah-Un's saddlebags.

The much larger than normal group set off in a westerly direction. Inuyasha took the lead with his characteristic swagger. Next came Sango and Miroku quietly talking amongst themselves. After them came the children, Jaken, and Ah-Un. Sesshomaru followed after Ah-Un and Kagome brought up the rear.

Kagome found that she could smell everything if she concentrated on the scents around her. She could smell the mustiness of Inuyasha. He smelled like dirt, sex, and unwashed male. It made her nose scrunch up in disgust. The boy smelled nasty, had he always smelled so horrible? She didn't remember his scent being so bad.

Next, she could smell both Sango and Miroku. They always seemed to have an underlying scent of arousal around them whenever they were close to each other. 'They need to just fuck and get it over with,' she mused and giggled to herself.

"Miko, you will stop that nonsense right this moment! You will not giggle in my body." Sesshomaru turned and glared at his counterpart.

"Oh, and are you going to stop me, Sesshomaru-sama?" Kagome snapped back. The whole thing was overwhelming, and he did not get to tell her how she should react to things. It was the only part left of her. She was still Kagome, female Miko, but trapped in this enormous foreign male body.

"I would like to see you try little girl." She stepped into his space and looked down at his blue eyes and heaving chest. "You know I am finding your refusal to back down rather arousing maybe you should rethink how you treat me now that I am the bigger and stronger of the two of us."

"You think to dominate this Sesshomaru, Miko?" He stared up into his own face and it sent chills down his spine. This body reacted in ways he never realized she had ever reacted to him. Was this new or had she always felt this exhilaration standing up to him?

"Would you like me to? I do believe I remember something about you wanting to claim me as yours. But maybe you really want me to claim you? Do you want to be my little bitch Sesshomaru? Do you want to know what it feels like to have someone so much larger, so much stronger than you, pin you down and make you submit?" Kagome was panting, she didn't know why these things were coming out of her mouth, but she knew she had to get away from the small woman before she did exactly what she accused him of wanting.

Sesshomaru stood as still as he could. He could see Kagome fighting with her need to make him submit to her. She was doing a pretty good job of denying herself. He was purposely pushing her buttons and she was not cracking.

Kagome snarled and turned away from him. She needed to remove herself immediately. The way she was reacting to Sesshomaru could bring nothing but trouble for both of them. She quickly walked to the front of the group and glared at Inuyasha until he slunk back to the rear of the group. She would get his royal pain in her ass to the nearest town and properly clothed. The haori he wore smelled of this body and the mixing of the two scents was driving her mad.

They continued walking for many hours before they finally saw a town in the distance. The group decided that the women would go into town, get whatever they needed, and then they would go onto see Bokuseno.

Sango, Sesshomaru, and Rin went into the market to gather supplies and Sesshomaru's new clothing.

Sango went to the goods stalls and started collecting the bags of rice and salt and other odds and ends the group needed.

Rin drug Sesshomaru through the lines of market stalls until they came to one that had second-hand yukata and obi. Rin scanned the selection thoughtfully, she never thought that she would be able to help Sesshomaru-sama pick out his clothing. The idea excited her.

"Rin do you see anything you like?" Sesshomaru asked. He really didn't care what colors the girl picked for him as long as it was an appropriate length and wouldn't leave him feeling exposed or looking like a common whore, as he felt now.

Everyone looking at his small female body could tell she was wearing the clothing of a much larger male, and as a result, she had gotten many looks that implied the villagers thought he was, in fact, a lady of the night.

"Sesshomaru-sama what is your favorite color? Rin would like to find something in that color." the sweet little girl asked.

"I do not have a preference Rin," he just wanted to get something and get out of there. He could feel the hostility rising with each passing moment and he did not want his ward to get caught in the crossfire if it came to it. "Pick your favorite Rin, that should suffice nicely."

"Hai Sesshomaru-sama. Oh, look at this! This will make your eyes very pretty and your hair looks nice too." Rin pointed to an indigo and white yukata with a white obi, and he decided that that would work well enough.

"We will take this and that red set as well," Sesshomaru told the stall keeper.

"Now girly, how does an honest man like me know that you have the coin for two such fine sets?" the man leered at him sweeping his eyes up and down his now very small very feminine human body.

"We have the coins for it, sir," Rin spoke up before Sesshomaru-sama made the stall keeper mad. She knew that the big man could easily hurt her or Sesshomaru-sama in his current state.

Rin tossed a small bag on the counter and went to collect the two outfits to put in the sack she had over her shoulder. She bowed to the stall keeper and turned to walk away. "Let us find someplace where you can change, Sesshomaru-sama. Rin doesn't like how many of the village men are looking at us. It makes Rin feel scared."

Sesshomaru never felt quite so helpless in his entire life. He only now realized that he had no way of protecting himself or his ward if the village men decided they wanted to act on their dishonorable thoughts.

They made their way to a public tea house and asked to use the facilities so Sesshomaru could change as quickly as possible. While Rin waited for her Lord to come back, she took the time to order a picnic lunch for the group that they could take back and eat with everyone. Sesshomaru took the sack from Rin and followed one of the serving wenches back to an outhouse where he could change in relative privacy.

He quickly donned the clothing and made his way back to his ward. He did not like the idea of leaving her alone in this town.

When he got back he saw that Rin had bought a picnic lunch for the group and decided it was time to return to the males. Being without proper escort was starting to set his nerves on edge.

Sesshomaru grabbed Rin's hand and the two started making their way out of the village. Soon after leaving the tea house, they started to collect a tail of males that cat-called and leered at the two small females. Sesshomaru looked down at Rin and told her to run to the rest of the pack as soon as possible.

Rin broke away from Sesshomaru and ran to collect the males. She knew that Sesshomaru wouldn't be able to deal with all the men on his own, not in Kagome's body.

When Rin ran off the men started to close in on Sesshomaru, trying to herd him into a dark alley. He knew if they managed to do so he would quickly be overpowered and at the mercy of the disgusting human males. He refused to allow Kagome's body to be violated in such a way. He wished he had thought far enough ahead to have grabbed at least some kind of weapon, but he hadn't thought of it. He had never needed one before now.

Rin ran as fast as her little legs could carry her. She knew that she needed to get to Inuyasha and Kagome before Sesshomaru got seriously hurt. She weaved in and out of the huts on the edge of the village, hoping she had run in the correct direction to get help. Luck was on her side! As soon as she cleared the last of the rundown huts, she saw the males of the pack at the edge of the forest.

"Kagome-chan, Inuyasha-san, Sesshomaru-sama is in trouble! Please, you must go help him!" she yelled as soon as she saw the group.

"Silly little human girl, Sesshomaru-sama doesn't need the help of these weak inferior beings!" Jaken shouted as he waved around his staff.

"Please, Kagome-chan! A whole bunch of men surrounded him and he is in trouble." Rin threw herself at Kagome and started to pull on her wrist.

"Okay Rin, okay, you need to let me go so I can go help, honey," Kagome said soothingly to the distraught little girl. Rin nodded and released her. Kagome took a moment and scented the air. She quickly picked up the scent of many men's arousal and the scent of fear from her own body.

Kagome took off after them and found Sesshomaru surrounded, herded into a very dark alley. A deep threatening growl ripped from her throat.

_**'Our female is in danger!' The beast in her head roared.**_

_'Yeah, my body seems to attract trouble. And he isn't our female you stubborn beast.'_

Kagome threw the first few of the men away from the entrance of the alley, but there were still several men surrounding Sesshomaru. She saw Sesshomaru get into a fighting stance, looking as if he was going to try to use claws her body just didn't have. Her body didn't have the muscle strength for hand to hand combat.

Kagome grabbed on to the closest man and her fist connected with his jaw. She heard a sickening crunch, dropped him, and moved on to the next. This one she simply threw against the wall. Again she heard the gut rolling snap of bones, the man broke on impact, but she couldn't stop to check on him not when there were still 4 men trying to get to Sesshomaru.

It didn't take them long to realize that someone was taking out their fellows. The remaining men turned toward Kagome. One spat on the ground. It hit the dirt with a sickening splat.

"So the whore's demon lover came to save her huh?" He cracked his neck and ran his hands through his greasy hair. "Well, we will just have to teach you a lesson! Won't we boys? We don't abide by those things in this village, we are a good respectable place and a demon's whore has no place in our village." The large muscled man sneered at Kagome and pulled out a large knife. He let the light glint off the sharp blade in an attempt to intimidate and scare Kagome. Needless to say, it didn't work.

While Kagome was focused on the biggest of the men left, the one with the large sharp knife. Two others grabbed Sesshomaru by the arms and struggled to remove his clothing. The sick fucks planned on taking him right in front of who they thought was his lover.

Sesshomaru tried his hardest to make the men release him. He threw his slight weight to the ground and cringed when the men's dirty nails dug into his arms through the sleeves of his yukata. The best he could do was stall their assault. He tried to crawl away from the much bigger males. But they pulled him back.

Kagome looked down at the big burly man and snarled angrily at him. This weak pathetic human was trying to take her female from her. Her eyes started to turn red as Sesshomaru's beast began to try to rise.

_**'Kill these males before they defile our female!' **__T_he beast's voice rang through her head. Her vision was starting to get blurry_._

_'I am working on it! How about helping a little instead of just growling at me? It won't do him or me any good to die while arguing with you!' _Kagome didn't know how to save him from so many opponents.

_**'Call on our poison whip.' **_She stared down at her lethal claws and willed the poison to come forth, but it refused.

_'I don't know how!' _Kagome, distracted by the growls and demands of the beast who shared her body, didn't see the man swung the knife at her until it was too late and it slashed across her face.

Her eyes bled completely red. She was no longer in control of the body she resided in. She saw everything through a haze of red and was not able to control the body at all. She saw as the poison whip was summoned to her hand. She saw her arm rise and flick out sending the deadly whip across the alley. She cut the large man in front of her in two, as well as the two men not holding Sesshomaru hostage.

The top halves of the men slowly fell from their legs and blood sprayed everywhere. Blood rained down on the occupants of the alley. The two men holding Sesshomaru decided it was time to get the fuck out of there. They threw him at Kagome and ran. They took advantage of Kagome being busy catching the small body that collided with her.

Sesshomaru looked up at Kagome. He had seen his eyes bleed red and he wasn't sure if she was in control or not. He saw her eyes still tinted red.

"Miko? You must calm down." He knew that if she wasn't able to, his beast would take matters into his own hands.

Kagome's eyes closed and she pulled him more firmly into her arms. She bent down and buried her nose into Sesshomaru's raven hair. She was trying to use the familiar scent of her own body to calm herself, but it didn't work. Sesshomaru still smelled of fear and the arousal of those males. She was struggling to regain control. The scents of the other males on the small female in her arms riled her beast. The beast did not like the scent of any male on Sesshomaru but the scent of his own body.

Inuyasha and the rest of the pack found them a short while later. Sesshomaru still held tightly against Kagome. Her arms wrapped around him and her nose nestled deep in her hair.

"Fuck! Kags you really overdid it! We better get out of here before they form a mob and drive us out or try to kill us" Inuyasha said taking in the carnage around the two. There were at least five dead men in the alley and pieces of what looked like maybe one more man. "Come on, we gotta go."

Kagome finally was able to come back to herself at Inuyasha's voice. She couldn't bear being separated from Sesshomaru yet though, so she picked him up bridal style and quickly made her way with the rest of the group including Sango who had managed to collect the foodstuffs and other supplies that they needed.

Once they were all safely out of the village, they took to the forest and tried to put as much distance between the village and themselves as possible. Miroku, Sango, and Shippo all got on Kirara. Sesshomaru, Kagome, and Rin got on Ah-Un. Jaken hung on to the big dragon's tail as they took off into the air. Inuyasha jumped from tree to tree. They continued traveling that way until Inuyasha shouted out a warning of hostile demons up ahead.

Three boar youkai rush the group. Sango swung her weapon over her head. She aimed at the first beast out of the trees.

Hiraikotsu cut through the neck of the demon she was aiming for like butter. Blood spewed in all directions. The hulking beast fell to one side its legs kicked a few last times.

Inuyasha unsheathed Tessaiga. He waited for Sango to make the first kill. Once Hiraikotsu cleared the kill zone he unleashed windscar. It ripped through the flesh of the remaining two boar demons. Little pieces of viscera and offal rained down on the group.

"Was that really necessary Inuyasha?" Miroku said walking up to the intact boar. "Now we must all bathe and wash our clothes."

"Keh. Ain't gunna hurt'cha none to take a bath once in a while monk. Wash some of the stink of all those girls off ya." Inuyasha swiped his claws across the top of one large leg. He severed it at the joint and hefted it over his shoulder.

Since it was late afternoon at that point, they decided to take what meat they could carry and find a campsite quickly, one with a hot spring and cold mountain stream nearby.

Sango took the children to bathe shortly after they set up camp. That left Inuyasha, Jaken, Miroku, to cut up the meat and start it cooking. Kagome and Sesshomaru sat staring into the fire.

"So what the hell happened back there?" Inuyasha asked in his usual gruff manner. He looked over at Kagome and Sesshomaru.

Kagome still hadn't let his brother go, and he seemed perfectly content to sit there in her lap waiting for his turn in the hotspring.

"Some males got the idea that I was a lady of ill repute and decided they wanted a try at me." Sesshomaru said from his safe place on Kagome's lap. He didn't mind at all, in fact, he was still rather shaken at what happened in the village. He had never felt so helpless in his entire life. The Miko's body didn't have any natural weapons and it's small size made hand to hand combat a last resort.

"Okay, but Kagome lost control didn't she?" Inuyasha asked. He had seen the carnage left behind from the attack. Those men had been torn apart and crushed with the force of Kagome's attacks.

Kagome was a little shell shocked herself. She had never before killed a human even in self-defense. Inuyasha and Sango had always protected her. She never had to take a life with her bare hands before.

Kagome started to shake, she couldn't answer Inuyasha. She just didn't know what to say.

"Her beast took over or should I say, my beast did," Sesshomaru looked up at the girl who was now trapped in his very powerful body.

"Okay, well, I am gonna get out of you guys' hair for a while and go hunt. Once everyone is done cleaning up I will have some more meat." He took off before they could call him on his weak excuse to leave.

Inuyasha didn't know what to do for Kagome. She had always comforted him not the other way around. He took off. He couldn't deal with all this, in fact, maybe he would have Sesshomaru and Kagome search for a cure by themselves and he would take the rest of the pack back to Edo.

The children and Sango returned to camp squeaky clean and sparkling. The males went to get clean next. When they came back they ate in companionable silence.

Sesshomaru gently shook the Miko's arm. "Come, let us wash this filth from our bodies" He slowly loosened her arms from around his middle and tugged on one striped wrist to get her to stand. He turned around and snatched up the big yellow backpack.

She rose to her feet and followed behind Sesshomaru. She had been dealing with the insistent growling and rationalizing of Sesshomaru's beast since they had gotten to the camp.

"_**Why do you hate that you killed those men? They were going to claim our female. They were going to harm her." **_The deep guttural voice of her new inner dog asked.

"I don't like killing. I don't take life for granted." She felt like she was trying to explain the unexplainable.

"_**They would have raped and killed our female they needed to die. They touched and sullied what is ours. They should have met a much more painful death."**_ She saw a flash of Sesshomaru melting each of the offending men being melted into a sticky green puddle

"I would never let them hurt Sesshomaru but there had to be a way to stop them, without killing them."

"_**Hn**_," the beast said. She was beginning to realize that the two of them, Sesshomaru and his beast had basically the same personality. Granted the beast talked more.

Sesshomaru led her to the nearby hot spring and had her sit on a rock near the edge of the spring. He found her much shorter body annoying. He couldn't reach the ties to his armor easily with her standing. He set her sack down near the edge of the pool.

Kagome obediently sat when Sesshomaru pushed her toward a rock. She absent-mindedly noted he was removing the armor and mokomoko. She watched with glazed eyes as her body knelt at her feet and removed the black leather boots and untied her haori and pushed it off her shoulders. He moved down to the ties of her hakama, so very slowly he pulled them down and had her lean forward to move them over her ass. He slid them down her legs with precision.

He let her sit there as he removed the now soiled yukata from his body. Once more he grabbed her wrist and gently led her to the water. He sat her down on the natural ledge and used his hands to get her chest and shoulders wet. He reached into the bag and pulled out a bottle of soap and a bath puff.

He scrubbed all traces of sweat and blood from her back, chest and both arms and hands. He used his hands to wash her legs and feet. Sesshomaru pulled her knees apart and stepped into the space between. He looped his small feminine arms around her head and looked into the gold eyes, the Miko now hid behind. She didn't react to anything, she was hiding behind his body's cold learned pose.

He nuzzled the dip of Kagome's neck he knew it would at least get a reaction from his beast. He didn't like her so detached. He circled Kagome's neck with his arms.

Kagome's nose twitched she could smell the calming scent of her own body and the scent the hot spring they were in. She could also smell the faintest scent of Sesshomaru starting his cycle, which caused her to lift her head and she looked down at the small female clinging to her. She wrapped her arms around him and pulled him all the way into her lap.

Kagome took first one leg and then the other and forced Sesshomaru to sit straddling her lap. She ran her nose under Sesshomaru's ear. She took in his scent, somehow the scent of her natural body was changing, it was getting fuller, darker. It seemed full of potential, some need she just couldn't quite understand.

The knowledge that he would soon if he hadn't already started bleeding caused the beast to pace and snarl in her head. It seemed he really didn't like this sign of Sesshomaru's unclaimed state. His chosen female was not carrying his heir and the very thought made her want to toss him down and cover him with the body she now resided in.

"You know what you're doing to me," Kagome whispered darkly into his ear. She let the moisture from her breath fan out over the small round ear that was so close to her lips.

"Yes, " Sesshomaru growled out. It sounded much different from its normal bass rumble. This small female body made a sweet rolling sound when it growled.

"Why are you doing this?" She tangled her strong clawed fingers into the mass of black waves.

"Because I want to, " he tilted his head down to the side in a show of submission. He wanted to claim the Miko and if this was the only way to get that to happen he would take advantage of it.

"So you're going to use your own body's weaknesses against me?"

"Oh yes, I am Miko. What I told Inuyasha is true I would mark you if I could. However, I can not."

"Since you can't do it yourself, you'll what? Manipulate me into doing it?"

"Do the reactions of your new body feel unpleasant to you?" Sesshomaru whimpered in the back of his throat.

"No." Kagome ground out. The beast was sending decadent images of all the ways this body could take her original one.

"Then why fight it? I give you permission to do whatever you want in my body. Don't you want to know what it is like to claim a female for your own?"

"I admit it intrigues me, but I haven't even gotten to experience it from my original side yet." Kagome looked down and blushed she had never had a real adult conversation about sex before and she found it invigorating to be open and honest with her thoughts.

"What if I promised to show you both pleasures? We can share both experiences together." He ran his hands over her shoulders and down her chest. She shivered and goosebumps appeared on her arms.

"I am not ready for commitment." Kagome couldn't come up with a different reason to turn down the offer. She so desperately wanted to forget about what had happened earlier.

"I am not asking for commitment at this time. Share yourself with me, both this way and our original way?" He looked up at her with those big fathomless blue eyes. Since when was her body so good at looking wanton and seductive?

"I don't know, what would sharing each other entail? Are we talking sex oral mutual masturbation? I don't think I am ready for sex yet." Kagome felt the need to control the way their interactions would go. His admission of wanting to claim her kept running through her head. Would it really be so bad if she let him have his way?

"There are other ways of sharing one's self. Sit on the upper edge of the spring and lean back." He pushed against her chest coaxing her back into a reclining position.

Kagome's eyes narrowed, was Sesshomaru going to give her a blow job? She guessed it didn't really matter. She climbed on to the edge of the spring and leaned back on her elbows.

Sesshomaru grabbed some more of her soap and poured a small amount into his palm. He kneeled on the sitting ledge between her large claw-tipped feet. He wet his palms and rubbed his long-fingered hands together. These hands looked so small compared to his original body. She had never seemed so small to him before. She was always fearless and brazen. Her personality was somehow packed into this tiny package.

He slowly worked his soapy hands over the length of her erection. He trailed her blunt fingernails along the underside of her testicles, she gasped and bucked into his hands.

"Just relax Miko. You have explored this body already, this isn't much different." He wrapped his hand around the head of her cock and rolled it in the bubbles that had collected in his palm.

Kagome put all her weight on her elbows and closed her eyes, reveling in the soft new sensations this kind of play produced. It was such a slow gradual build. But between one stroke and the next, he had her thrusting up into his hand.

"Please, Sesshomaru. Harder. Faster." Kagome looked down at her body between her knees and gazing back at her. It was surreal and so odd. It was still the two of them but this was again one of those glaring moments that reminded her that they weren't in the right body.

Seeing his own golden eyes start to glaze with a haze of red he sped up his actions pumping the full length of her cock and twisting his hand each time he reached the head.

Kagome closed her eyes again she was so close to cumming but the switch in bodies really was throwing her off. She worked on imagining her being the one on her knees doing to him what he was doing to her right now. Just as the image solidified in her head the beast flashed dozens of images of Sesshomaru burying his cock deep into her pussy. So many possibilities flashed in her mind she couldn't take it anymore and she came. She shot streams of hot slick cum onto Sesshomaru. He was still sitting there, he hadn't even flinched as the cum flew in his direction. It got caught in his bangs and on his cheek, it slid down his neck and pooled on his breasts.

_**'Our female has been properly scent marked.'**_ The deep voice of the beast rumbled through her brain.

'Is that why he did that?'

_**'We should reward her for being a good bitch.' **_The growl grew louder.

_'How do we reward him?' Kagome was curious._

_**We taste her until she cums.**_

_'I can do that.'_

Kagome grabbed Sesshomaru around the waist and lifted him up. It was so easy to move her body wherever she wanted it to be. She wondered what it felt like on the other end. Did Sesshomaru feel tiny? Small? Fragile? She made him lay on the edge of the spring where she had been.

"Good bitches deserve rewards," Kagome said as she pulled his knees apart and revealed the waxed lips of her pussy. She was happy she had just gotten waxed on her last trip home

Sesshomaru stared at her. Had she just said what he thought she said? Because if so it might just be easier to get her to agree to his ultimate goal. He opened his knees allowing her full access. He even spread his lips for her. He wanted to push all the beast's buttons. He watched through lidded eyes as her own started to get more and more traces of red.

"Kagome reward your bitch. Don't I deserve it?"

She nodded once and turned her attention down. She took a deep breath through her nose and decided that she had to know if it tasted the same way. She leaned forward and flicked just the very tip of her tongue over his clit. She liked it, and that fast contact made his entire body clench. The soft plain of his stomach locked as the muscles danced under scarred but satiny skin.

"You know. I used to have these scars. Somehow you make them look almost pretty." Kagome muttered soothing a hand over his side.

She ran her long tongue along the inner labia and ended the sweep with another flick to his clit. She watched as this time he gasped and his breasts moved. Somehow he made her body look sexy and ready to be ravished. Would she have looked the same? She doubted it.

Kagome focused on his clit. And sucked it into her mouth and repeatedly flipped the tip of her tongue over it. She knew she liked fast soft stimulation on her clit, maybe he would also. Soon his hands threaded through her hair, alternately pulling and pushing away. She was going to bring him fast and hard. Hopefully, he paid attention because she was going to show him what she wanted once they were back in their original bodies. She paused for a moment to bite off two claws before going right back to her assault on his clit. With little warning, she slammed those two fingers into his pussy and curled them up.

He came with a very feminine scream before just laying there panting.

"You are not as innocent as you made yourself out to be Miko."

"Not really, I did a lot of research and I have a stash of toys…"

"Why did you never find a partner?" She was obviously a sensual creature. Why did she deny herself?

"You have seen my choices." Kagome chuckled.

"Hn, then our arrangement shall be mutually beneficial on several levels."

"I guess so."

"I would like to send the hanyou and the rest back to your village Miko. And continue on, just the two of us."

"I think I would like that. Come on, let's get you washed up. If we don't, all that will dry in your hair."

For some reason, she really didn't want to use soap to wash it away. So she just ran water through his hair and over his stomach and breasts until she couldn't feel it anymore.

"Come on, we need to at least rinse out that yukata also I have some stain remover in my bag we might be able to save it." She got out of the water and grabbed the yukata and obi and climbed back into the water she soaked the cloth, ringing out as much of the blood as possible. Then she grabbed her laundry bar and got to work lathering the entire thing up. Once she was done, there was only the faintest of stains left, but, since it had been covering most of the yukata, it didn't matter.

"You'll have to wear something of mine I have some pajamas in there long pants and a big t-shirt."

"That will have to do."

Kagome dug through the pack and pulled out her favorite pajamas. The pants were midnight blue and the t-shirt was white. There were moons and flowers in the opposing color on both.

Sesshomaru took the clothing and smirked. She had these articles of clothing since at least the last time she went back to her era. That meant she really had bought them for herself. She wanted to brand herself in the symbols of his house. It was almost too much.

Kagome pulled out a baggy pair of sweat shorts she brought along as well she slid into them and packed up everything else.

"You shall inform the hanyou of your decision to travel alone with this Sesshomaru."

" Ok how about we escort them to the village, it's on the way and we can stop for supplies from my era. Then we can keep going."

"That is an acceptable plan."

They made their way back to the campsite. Once they returned, Kagome made fast work of laying out her sleeping bag for the children to sleep in and she tucked them in and read a story all before turning to any of the adults.

Once he could put it off no more Inuyasha had come back. He hadn't even bothered to catch one rabbit. She took a deep breath and got ready for the argument.

"Sesshomaru and I have decided it would be best if the rest of you take a break in the village while we go deal with this situation."

Inuyasha surprised her, he nodded and grabbed his portion of the cooked meat and some of the still raw meat as well.

"Feh, I figured you'd try to get rid of us. If it's sooo important to you, take the kids and humans back to the village on your own. I am gonna go look for shards by myself." He quickly ate and then took off.

"Well, that went better than I thought it would. He at least didn't throw a fit."

Kagome-sama, you mean for my lovely Sango and myself to watch young Rin and Shippo?"

"If you don't mind Miroku? I was going to ask Kaede when we got there but if you and Sango watch them, we won't have to go all the way into the village, we can go right to my home."

"Oh, Kagome-chan, you know I will watch Shippo whenever you need and Rin is a sweetheart she's no trouble at all," Sango replied she adored Sesshomaru's sweet little girl.

"Thank you, Sango." That was one less thing her overtaxed mind had to focus on. Miroku and Sango would take care of the kids. "Well let's go to bed and we can start first light."

Kagome leaned against a tree trying to get into a light meditative state. She felt a small warm body crawl into her lap and wrapped her big arms around themselves. Kagome looked down half expecting to see Rin. But it was Sesshomaru, he had grabbed his blanket and crawled up in her lap to sleep.

She grabbed mokomoko from the ground at her side and wrapped him in that as well. Maybe he was feeling vulnerable, or maybe he was just cold. She wasn't going to ask because either way she liked this feeling and she really wanted to feel it from the other side.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The next morning dawned cool and crisp. Kagome dug out a new set of clothing from Ah-Un's saddlebags and changed quickly. When she got back she woke up the kids. The other adults started to rise. Inuyasha had not come back during the night.

They set off as soon as they had packed everything up. They ate while walking. Their meal consisted of rice balls that Kagome had made with the leftover rice from the night before. By mid-morning, it was time to tell the kids goodbye and move on to the well. Kagome knew they would be fine with Sango and Miroku but it still broke her heart a little to leave them behind again.

Kagome stood nervously beside the old Bone Eater's well. She really hoped that this would work, but just in case it didn't she picked up Sesshomaru and held him bridal style. She slung her oversized backpack over one shoulder and looked down at the girl in her arms.

That was the Lord of the Western Lands in there. Sometimes he made it really easy to forget just whose body was whose. It felt right to hold him like this. She couldn't help wondering if it felt just as right to be the one being held.

"No time like the present, Miko." Sesshomaru cut through her thoughts. She smiled down at him and jumped. The swirling blue energy engulfed them. She tightened her grip on the girl in her arms and her nose buried itself into his hair. After just a few moments her feet touched the bottom of the well on the other side.

Kagome opened her mouth and took shallow breaths. She knew the air would stink here, and held on tightly to the form in her arms. She jumped to the top of the well.

Kagome didn't quite land correctly though, she twisted her ankle and went down like a sack of rice. Somehow she was still holding Sesshomaru safely. Gently she set him back on his feet and looked down at her traitor of an ankle.

"I didn't think your ankles would be so weak Sesshomaru," Kagome joked.

"Most of what I do does require some form of skill. You will need to practice to make graceful, safe landings." He watched her massage her sore ankle. "Luckily it won't take long for such a small injury to heal. Come miko let us go to your home and meet your family."

"Hn," Kagome replied, she really didn't want to hear about how she wasn't skilled enough. She got that enough from Inuyasha. She didn't need it from Sesshomaru as well. "Come on, we need to go to the house and explain everything to my mom." She grabbed his wrist and started toward the house.

She drug him through the well house door and out into the sunlight. Kagome noticed that the shrine seemed deserted. Wondering where everyone was, she managed to pull Sesshomaru to the front of the house. She opened the door and called for her mother. No one answered her query. She bent down and removed her boots as well as Sesshomaru's geta.

"Come on. Are you hungry? I can make you something to eat." She asked as she walked into the kitchen, and tossed mokomoko onto the table. She untied the armor and added the swords to the growing pile of metal in the middle of her mother's table.

Sesshomaru looked around the kitchen with wonder. He had never seen anything quite like it before.

While he explored the kitchen and living room, Kagome went about making them both a simple egg omelet. Navigating the familiar space with her now much larger body caused her to bang into everything, she even managed to smash the top of her head into the stove exhaust fan. She cursed under her breath.

Kagome was determined to make passable food for the two of them. Growling under her breath she managed to produce edible omelets, placed each on a plate, and set them on the table.

"Sesshomaru! The food is done." She called to her counterpart. He eyed the omelet dubiously. He had never seen eggs that looked like that before, he was sure the priestess screwed something up. He glanced at her and saw the look she was giving him, so he kept his opinion to himself. It wouldn't do to piss her off here, where he knew nothing about his surroundings, so he sat there quietly and ate his eggs. He was bursting with questions, but when he looked at his priestess she looked very tired and more than slightly disgruntled.

"Miko is there a place to bathe, and perhaps clean clothing I can change into?"

"Yeah, that's a good idea. Come on I will show you the bathroom and you can pick some clothes out of my closet." Kagome led him up the stairs and to her room.

Sesshomaru looked at the framed photos on the wall going up to the second floor. He saw pictures of the miko and her family, though they didn't look like drawings or paintings. She had a younger brother, an older man he assumed was her grandfather, and a slightly older woman, who the miko took after greatly, he could only give her the role of mother to the miko.

"Would you like a bath or a shower?" She asked him. Trying to find some none awkward topic to focus on. While they had been in the kitchen she had found the note her mother had left her. They would have the entire house to themselves for a whole week.

"What is this shower you speak of?" Sesshomaru raised one eyebrow. He was curious if it was as it sounded.

"It's kind of like a miniature waterfall of warm water you bathe under." She found his facial expressions on her face very odd indeed. The near expressionless mask he wore looked funny on her face.

"I would like to try this shower you speak of." He truly was curious as to how a shower would work.

Kagome grabbed her bathrobe and an extra towel, brought him to the bathroom, and turned on the shower. She adjusted the temperature and showed him soaps, shampoo, and conditioner. She explained what each one did and then she then left him to it.

She wanted to go through some of the clothes she had bought Inuyasha, he had always refused to wear them. So they were all new and she figured she may as well get some use out of them.

She found a black pair of long sweatpants, a couple of tank tops, and a pair of sandals. It would have to do for the time being. At least until she could go out and buy herself some new clothes.

Maybe if they stayed for a few days she could buy a few pairs of jeans, shirts, and undies. She started making a mental list of all the things she would now need if they spent anytime at all in the modern era.

She sighed and wondered if Sesshomaru would be up for a trip to the mall. She had a nice little savings account from selling some artifacts. Grateful villagers would give their group trinkets as compensation for exterminating troublesome youkai. It was pretty easy, no one ever questioned where she had gotten so many near-perfect historical artifacts people just assumed they were from the shrine and she let them.

She waited around for him to get done washing, wanting a nice hot shower and clean clothes as well. She wondered if she could toss their clothes in the washing machine or if they were dry clean only, she put the idea out of her head and began taking off her clothing. She tossed the armor and swords onto the bed having brought them up from the kitchen with her and took the rest of the clothing off, she tossed on one of Jiji's summer yukata as a robe.

Just as she finished tying it closed, Sesshomaru came into her room with his hair wrapped in the towel and he was wearing her robe, but it was wide open. She could see the entire line of skin from his neck down between his breasts, further along his soft flat stomach, and showed off the neat triangle of pubic hair.

"Sesshomaru you can't go around like that what if my little brother saw?!" Kagome rushed over and tied closed the robe.

"Surely he has seen a female's body before, miko."

"Maybe he has, but he hasn't ever seen mine!"

"Hn, where can this Sesshomaru get clothing?" He looked around her pink childhood bedroom with judging eyes.

"Yeah, those drawers over there. Underthings are in this drawer and you can pick anything you want to wear out of my closet. I am going to go shower, please stay here while I am gone. I will show you around later, Ok?"

Sesshomaru nodded and moved to look through her underwear drawer. She shook her head and went to go take her shower, while wondering just what he would pick out to wear. Which panties and bra he would pick, it got her daydreaming about just what her body looked like in each carefully selected matching set. She had spent a small fortune on her underwear, and she knew she looked damn good in them. With a deep sigh, she got into the shower and washed with vigor.

Sesshomaru was having entirely too much fun looking through all of Kagome's underwear. He saw every color under the sky, as well as every fabric he could think of, there were sheer fabrics, laces, satins, and cotton. There were things that looked a little better than thin straps of fabric and several pairs that covered much more skin.

He dug through them until he found a pair of red lacey boyshorts. He then moved to the other drawer with all the priestess's breast binding devices. He didn't have to look long before he found one that matched the panties he had picked.

He put on the undergarments and moved to the closet, he seriously doubted he would be able to find anything suitable.

Before he got to look for long, Kagome came back into the room, dressed in her found clothing. He looked over his body and snorted a laugh, he had never seen himself look quite like that.

The miko had dressed her new body in a tight sleeveless grey shirt and a pair of baggy pants. She was barefoot and her long silver hair was pulled high into a topknot. She had wrapped a headband around her head effectively hiding the tips of her pointed ears as well as the crescent moon on her forehead.

"Do you need help dressing?" Kagome couldn't keep from giving her own body the once over, the longer she was trapped in his oh so male body, the more she felt attracted to her very small, very feminine, one. The same one Sesshomaru resided in for now.

"This one does not know how to fasten the breast binding device. And I have yet to choose proper apparel."

"Oh, Ok here, let me help." Kagome threaded the straps of the red lace bra over his hands and up to his shoulders, she placed the cups over the swells of his breasts, moved behind him, and hooked the clasp. "You'll have to adjust your own boobs. Now let's see what you might like in my closet. You seem to have a theme going on here, I have a red sundress and some cute flats that you might like."

"Hn." he watched as Kagome dug through her closet looking for the dress and shoes. She had bought it to wear out to a festival with Inuyasha, but he had refused to go. He hadn't even allowed her to go with her friends, he had made them go searching for more shards.

Kagome pushed thoughts of the hanyou out of her head and turned around. The dress clutched in her hand, she handed it to him and watched as he wiggled and bounced his way into the tight summer dress.

A haze of red went over her vision and the beast piped up again,' _**Our bitch looks good in our color.'**_

'Well he did pick it out himself, in fact, I am beginning to think he does these things to rile both of us up.'

"Come on, I want to take you shopping. I want to stay here for a few days, and I really need some clothes that fit your body correctly. Mama, Souta, and Jiji went on a week-long trip to my aunt's so we have the house and shrine to ourselves, and I would really like to show you around my world. Besides, we need some new supplies. I want to get Shippo and Rin a few small presents, and at least one more sleeping bag. Maybe a big one for them to share." She shrugged her shoulders and looked down at those startling blue eyes.

"I would like to see more of this era and information I can gather will do nothing but help my people. You said you had never felt any jaki in this time? Have you ever gone looking for it? This Sesshomaru refuses to believe that there are no higher-level youkai left, they must be hiding. I do not believe that they are all gone."

"I really hope I am wrong about that. I can't imagine a world without any youkai in it. It's one of my biggest fears, what if I get stuck on this side after the jewel is gone and everyone is dead. So how do you plan on finding out if anyone is still alive?" Kagome looked down at the small but determined Sesshomaru

"We shall go to some remote, or at least semi-private area, flair both reiki and jaki, and see who comes to meet our call."

"Wouldn't that be dangerous? What if some enemy shows up? What if we screw up the timeline?"

"I suppose that depends on just how badly you want to know if you would be alone in this era and what you are willing to risk in order to ensure that youkai live to this time."

"I can't imagine a world without youkai, I can't imagine Shippo not growing up. And Kouga not being his stupid dense self. I can't stand the thought of Inuyasha not being out there somewhere swaggering around, or you. I can't imagine living in a world you aren't in. I need you all to be alive and well in this time. I don't think my heart could take losing any of you."

"Then let us go find out. There is no need to torture yourself emotionally with the unknown."

"What if it screws things up?"

"It won't "screw things up" if it was meant to happen perhaps this is the very reason they all make it to this time."

Kagome's brain was running in circles, but she agreed she had messed with time already, she might as well keep doing it and this time she had her own mission. She would make sure that youkai made it to the modern era no matter what. She would make sure her friends lived long happy lives. "Ok, let's get our shoes on and go out. Do you want to shop or search for youkai first?"

"We shall shop first. I wish to see male fashion of this time." He was very curious about what his body would look like in the fashion of the time period.

They made their way down the stairs and to the front door, put on their shoes, and left the shrine grounds. They began the long walk to the shopping district, walking down the street in silence. Sesshomaru kept close to Kagome's side, he got a few catcalls from a group of boys they walked past. It didn't take much to scare the small group away. A look and a well-placed growl was all it took to get them scattering and running away.

He really did not enjoy the trail of giggling whispering females that began to follow them. The girls were not quiet in their admiration of Kagome's new form. They gushed at her long silver hair, muscled arms, and chest. They exclaimed about her height and talked down about the female on her arm. It agitated the beast in her, neither of them wanted the attention of all these unknown females. Kagome could practically hear Sesshomaru's teeth grinding together. He could only hold his temper for so long before turning around and leveling the girls with his trademark death glare.

"This male is mine, I suggest you go find your own." The possessiveness in his voice made Kagome look at him and really think about all the times he had claimed her in some way. Was it only because they had swapped bodies, or had this possessiveness started before that?

His words made Kagome flush from the tips of her pointed ears down her neck and across the top of her muscled chest. That caused the girls to squeal, and Sesshomaru to grab her hand and drag her into the first shop that looked like it may have male clothing.

The beast preened under his other half's attention. If this kept up, he would get his mate maybe a lot sooner than he thought he would. Kagome allowed herself to be led through the store and over to the men's section. She was determined to get all the things she needed in this one shopping trip.

She moved to the wall of undergarments and studied each option. She decided that boxer briefs would be the most comfortable, she really didn't enjoy the feeling of her parts bouncing around in her pants. With how large her new equipment was, she didn't know how she would fight without hurting herself. She bought the package and put a pair on right away. There was no way she was going to be trying on jeans without some kind of protection between her very vulnerable new appendage and the sharp metal zipper on jeans. Together they picked out several different styles and colors of jeans as well as t-shirts, button-up shirts, and even a couple sets of pajamas. All she needed was some shoes and socks and they would be good for clothing for their stay.

Sesshomaru was surprisingly good at putting together very sexy outfits. He picked out 3 completely different styles of jeans from baggy to skin tight. he picked a couple of button-up dress shirts, as well as a few graphic t-shirts. He particularly liked the one that was blue and said Big Dog Daddy.

The more time Kagome spent with him, the more she enjoyed it. He was funny in his own way, he was polite and protective as well. He very rarely made large gestures to prove himself. He let his actions speak for themselves, and let those around him decide the reasons behind his actions.

They left the men's store and went to a toy store. Kagome really wanted to get the kids some new toys and a few treats. They decided that it would be best to keep any toys very simple, nothing that required batteries or electricity. They picked a lovely porcelain doll that had several changes of clothing for Rin. They found a few wooden toys and a ball out for Shippo and Rin to share. Kagome tossed in two of the biggest crayon sets she could find as well as several coloring books and a few completely blank sketch pads for the kids.

It surprised her when Sesshomaru added all of the homeschool workbooks he could find to the basket. When she asked why he said that it could only help Rin and the kit, and not hurt them to learn from the advanced methods of this time rather than the methods of the past.

By the time they were done in the toy store, Sesshomaru was starting to get rather over-stimulated. They decided to grab some lunch at a food cart and go to the park. While Sesshomaru ate, Kagome busied herself taking all the tags off of the new clothing, folded them neatly, and put as much as possible into one bag.

Once they had both gotten a chance to relax in the peace and quiet for a little while, they sat down opposite each other and joined hands. They began to meditate and slowly release their respective powers, allowing both reiki and jaki to grow and fill the small clearing that they were in.

Kagome was not at all used to the feeling of jaki running through her. It felt hot and sticky. Like heated honey, it coursed through her veins and spilled out of her skin. She felt the familiar tingle of her reiki grow in the body sitting across from her. It felt like a cool autumn breeze. It was refreshing and sent shivers down her spine. She idly wondered why her reiki wasn't damaging her now youkai body. Maybe the power recognized her soul in this foreign body, or maybe it was a sign of something else. The jaki she now controlled did not lash out at the once youkai turned priestess sitting in front of her either. It seemed to stroke along his arms, through her hair, and around his body. It moved like liquid heat.

They kept the powers building slowly for around five minutes and let it stay steady for at least another 10. If this show of power did not bring someone, then there truly may not be any youkai in the modern era.

They felt the answering pulse of several familiar signatures of jaki, and at least one of them was coming in fast. The speed and straight trajectory made Kagome think of her friend Kouga. She desperately hoped that it would be him that showed.

She opened her eyes and began to search for him. He walked sedately into the clearing they resided in, and bowed lowly. "Sesshomaru-sama, Kagome-sama, why did you flair your powers? Surely you know that it goes against your own decree to do so and is an offense punishable by banishment."

"Kouga-kun we had to find out if anyone had survived to this era!" Kagome got to her feet and enveloped his old friend in a bone-crushing hug.

"I see you two are still swapped. This is quite an interesting development. And of course everyone made it, the two of you made sure of that."

"What do you mean wolf prince? How did Kagome and this Sesshomaru keep the youkai safe?"

"You made sure everyone was either taught how to conceal their powers and appearance or were given an amulet that would do it for them. You two really need to get out of here, especially since you aren't you right now. I assume you haven't figured out each other's powers yet, it might be best if you spend a little time on the shrine practicing. You will run into some difficulty once you return to the past." Kouga looked from Kagome to Sesshomaru and chuckled. "You have no idea what you're in for, don't worry too much though it all works out in the end." With those parting words Kouga bowed and dashed off in the direction he came.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Sesshomaru turned questioning eyed on Kagome. He could feel her power fluctuating, as she tried to reign in her Jaki.

She didn't know what to make of the information Kouga had given them. She and Sesshomaru made sure Yokai made it to the modern era. What did that mean? How did they do it? Did they work together towards a common goal or are they more to each other? She didn't want to focus on it. Whatever was going on between them, was new and a little scary for her

"I think we should go back," Kagome said. She reached out and grabbed his hand, helping him stand. He let out a small gasp when she pulled him into her arms and grabbed the shopping bags.

Sesshomaru was also thinking about what the wolf had told them. But it seemed he had caught clues Kagome had not. The wolf prince hadn't been shocked to see them together. In fact, he had noticed that Kouga had expected versions of the two that they weren't yet. Which to the stubborn daiyoukai meant that his plan on convincing Kagome to be his had worked.

They walked back to the empty Shrine in silence. Both lost in their own thoughts. Kagome kept cursing herself for not asking Kouga if he knew how they could switch back.

Sesshomaru was too deep into his thoughts about their developing relationship. He wanted her, he had for years. Kagome walked next to him completely lost in her own inner dialogue.

They walked up the stairs hand-in-hand and were met with the sight of Kagome's school friends. The three girls smiled and waved.

"Fuck..you have to pretend to be me!" Kagome hissed under her breath. Her heart pounded in her chest and she could feel herself losing her grip on her slightly agitated Jaki. Sesshomaru glanced up and noticed the slightly pink-tinted eyes. He gave an exasperated sigh and a quick nod.

The young human females were coming toward them quickly. They ran to embrace Kagome, or at least who they thought was Kagome. Sesshomaru stiffened under the bodily assault to his person, he had never been one for casual touching.

"I'm so happy to see you're feeling better! We came over to see if you wanted to come to a house party. Get your mind off that stupid cheater." Yuka said with a questioning look, Kagome never stiffened up when they hugged her. Kagome loved hugs.

"I am no longer with the idiot half-breed". Sesshomaru replied to the girls. Sesshomaru realized that the females were talking about Inuyasha.

"So is this your new guy now Kagome?" Eri asked with a smile and a wink.

"Are you sure you're alright Kagome?" Yuka asked concerned.

Sesshomaru gave the worried girl a small smile and a nod. He must have done something that showed he wasn't actually Kagome. He was really quite bad at pretending to be the happy bubbly female she was.

Kagome took his small hand in her much larger one. "You don't have to worry about Kagome. She's with me now." She pulled Sesshomaru flush to herself and leaned down to nuzzle his neck.

The waves of arousal that were coming off Sesshomaru made her head spin. What was with their strong response to each other? Kagome knew that she had always felt faintly aroused around the Daiyoukai. But the overwhelming scent coming from her small female body had her mind reeling. Had he always been able to notice how he affected her? She ran her nose along his throat and let out a small growl.

"I believe we will be otherwise engaged." Sesshomaru leveled the girls with a look, that he hoped would have them back off.

"Oh, yeah! I see you'll have your hands full." Ayumi grabbed her friends and started walking them down the stairs. She gave the other two girls a small push and waved at Kagome. She saw the big guy had already started steering her friend for the house. She didn't want to butt into Kagome's boy time, she just really hoped this one was a good guy.

"What were you thinking? Why would you say something like that?" Kagome dragged Sesshomaru inside and pinned him to the entryway wall.

"I do believe that you did most of the talking and posturing." He ran his hands down her arms and looked her in the eye. He would show the miko just how much he had been suffering for her. Her eyes shone red in the dimly lit entryway.

"It's not easy to control yourself when your chosen female reeks of arousal. Is it? Do you have any idea how often I wanted nothing more than to bend you over and take you right in front of the rest of the pack?" Sesshomaru let his small hands rub under the edge of Kagome's shirt. She shivered and a small whimper came from her throat. She could taste Sesshomaru's arousal as it perfumed the air around her.

Kagome was too lost in his hands on her body to process his words. Sesshomaru kneeled down and pushed her sweatpants down as well. Small soft hands left trails of tingling in their wake. The pants were soon followed by her new boxer briefs. Her cock sprang free, it slapped against her muscled stomach leaving a smear of precum. Her throbbing cock bobbed before Sesshomaru.

Kagome looked down at the wickedly grinning demon before her, she nearly whimpered again. She had a feeling that he would be the death of her, well maybe not the death but he was definitely out to change her whole world. And all she seemed to be able to think of is how soft and warm Sesshomaru's mouth would be wrapped around her cock.

Sesshomaru watched as the miko fought a losing battle with his body. He licked his lips and leaned forward. His tongue darted out and caught a drop of precum that had collected on the tip of her cock. He had never had the inclination to be intimate with a male before. But he found himself not caring, it was still him and her and that's all that mattered.

He loved pulling sounds of pleasure from her and he found himself not caring which of their bodies those sounds came from. He engulfed the weeping cock into his mouth small dainty fingers wrapped around torrid heated flesh. He reveled in the way her eyes rolled back into her head when he finally chose to take her erection into his mouth.

Sesshomaru licked and suckled on the hard cock in his mouth as Kagome panted and whined over him. She growled and flexed her fingers. Her claws dug into the drywall. It was like her erection was engulfed in sweet burning fire. She could feel his reiki traveling over her flesh with each pass of his fingers and tongue.

"You intend to drive me completely insane don't you?" Kagome looked down and wondered what it would be like if she was in her body on her knees.

Sesshomaru licked, sucked, and worked her cock with his spit slicked hand until she was a mass of need. He had every intention to push her into taking charge of the encounter. He wanted to feel her dominate him.

He kept his actions slow and gentle. He wanted her panting and whining for her release. He cupped and rolled her balls in the palm of his hand. Her hand went to his head and clawed fingers tangled into the midnight black strands.

She looked down at Sesshomaru as he took her cock into his mouth. She could tell he wanted to draw this out but she couldn't figure out why. Her body's blue eyes sparkled mischievously as he looked back at her.

"You want me to do something but I am not sure what." Kagome ground her teeth together at the waves of pleasure that traveled from her cock to her balls and settled at the base of her spine.

She couldn't take his slow torture anymore. She used her grip on his hair to pull him off of her. He hadn't expected her to crack so easily.

She grabbed his thighs and wrapped them around her hips forcing Sesshomaru to either hang on with only his legs or wrap his arms around her neck and shoulders.

He wrapped his arms around her neck and buried his face into her shoulder. With one big clawed hand on each ass cheek, she carried Sesshomaru up the stairs and to her room. She slammed the door closed behind them with an impatient kick, and tossed the small female on to her bed.

She watched as the small female body hit the mattress and bounced drawing a soft uhf. She looked down on her body, hairs soft and disarrayed it framed startlingly blue eyes.

She found herself enjoying manhandling the much smaller Sesshomaru. She liked throwing around her strength she would have never been able to do something like that before. She hoped Sesshomaru liked getting handled a little rough because she certainly enjoyed doing it.

The sweet fragrance from her natural body told her everything she needed to know. He liked it and she would be doing it a whole lot more.

The world bled red and Kagome could hear the beast growling again. She pushed the thoughts to the back of her mind. If Sesshomaru wanted to tease she could tease. She would see just how long it took for him to be the one begging.

Sesshomaru's eyes shined. With any luck, he would be getting what he wanted soon. Big blue eyes watched as his body stalked over to him. Large clawed hands reached under his dress and hooked his panties.

"You mean to tease me? To make me beg? Who is Alpha here bitch? Cuz I'm not sure it's you anymore." She pulled his underwear down his long shapely legs. Once again the Beast growled in her head.

"It takes more than dominance and being male to be Alpha Miko." He scooted back and crossed his arms over his substantial breast.

Kagome blink at the sudden change in mood. Talk about a hundred and eighty degrees. He had just been ready to jump her and now he was completely closed to her. She blushed, her playful banter had been in poor taste.

"I know it takes more than that. It scares me that I don't know how to protect anyone like this. I know I'm capable of it but the last time I had to let your beast take over and you didn't know how to use my powers and the whole thing was a fucking mess. All of everything just added to the building sexual tension! I am going to go look around the storerooms. Stay here and out of trouble. Maybe meditate while I go through the storage sheds ok?" Kagome had to get away before she did something she would regret.

Kagome snatched up her discarded bottoms and hastily put them back on. She wasn't completely sure what had caused Sesshomaru to stop enjoying their sexual play, but she was a hundred percent sure it was her fault. She must have pressed some buttons with her teasing.

When Kagome got to the ground floor and over to the keyholder she realized she was still carrying Sesshomaru's panties, she hastily shoved them into the pocket of her sweat pants. Kagome grabbed Ji-chan's key ring from the hook by the door and made her way outside. Perhaps Ji-chan had something they could use as weapons. He did keep anything he got his hands on that might be of historical value.

She spent the rest of the afternoon looking and sorting through several of the sheds. She had a small pile of things that could work for either herself or Sesshomaru. And if none of these items worked, maybe she could ask Sango if the slayer village had any weapons they could use. Maybe Sesshomaru could help her with the other building the next day.

Kagome spent well into the evening going through anything in the sheds that looked like it might be useful, and by the time she was done she had a pile of wearable yukata haori and hakama for Sesshomaru, as well as a few bigger sets for herself.

Kagome swiped sweat and dust from her brow, she was covered in a thick layer of gritty dust and cobwebs. She really should have cleaned these sooner. Ji-chan would be pleased that she did it once they came back.

She gathered everything in her two huge arms and made her way back to the house. The weapons would need a closer going over and the clothing a good wash and airing out.

She tossed all the clothing into the bathtub on the ground floor with some laundry soap and went upstairs to her own bathroom. While she had been cleaning she had found all kinds of useful items and things the entire group could use. She had put a few smaller items in her pockets to keep them losing them as she cleaned.

She started to empty her pockets onto the bathroom counter. She pulled out a few small hair decorations and a toy or two but when she hit the bottom of her pocket the scent of her body's arousal hit her like a bolt of lightning. She was instantly hard.

**'You are more alike than either of you realize.'** Came the voice of the beast from the back of her mind.

'What do you mean?' Kagome asked but was ignored. Her hand was still clutching the panties inside her pocket. Slowly like it was something that would bite her she took them out. She remembered when she bought them hoping to get Inuyasha's attention. But now it was all so different now she was in his brother's body and Sesshomaru was in hers, and instead of getting Inuyasha's attention, the red lace drew her own.

Kagome brought them to her face and took a deep long smell. It was intoxicating. Her head swam and the beast growled in her mind. Quickly she tossed them into the dirty laundry hamper and stripped out of the rest of her clothing.

She tried to ignore the throbbing erection between her legs as she drew her bath and got it.

Kagome leaned back in the bathtub. It had been a long day full of emotion and libido issues. All she wanted to do was get clean and sleep but her body seemed to have other ideas. She had a chubby all afternoon. Her erection hadn't gone away completely all day. And now she just wanted to relax but she was too keyed up to.

She looked down at the penis in her bathtub and sneered a little. She didn't enjoy being in someone else's body. Sure at times, it could be fun, but mostly it was confusing and embarrassing. She couldn't control her reactions when she didn't know how her body was going to react.

Sesshomaru seemed to be having issues as well. They made a crappy pair, the two of them. They were just so different. His body was completely foreign to her. She ignored the penis in her bathtub washed and got out. She used Ji-chan's bathrobe and wrapped her ridiculously long hair in a towel. She pulled the plug on the tub and went to her room.

The site she was met with was not what she had been expecting. Instead of him having on her dumpiest fluffiest pajamas and curled up in bed or reading like she would have been. He was standing before her full-length mirror wearing her highest heels and her magenta lingerie, a bra and pantie set she had loved and it had been on sale. The color made his skin seem to glow a honey color. The heels made his legs seem even longer and his ass seemed rounder. The semi she had been sporting all day became a full-blown erection once again as she took him in.

"Miko?" His voice came out soft and feminine. He had wanted to push her a little farther tonight. He wanted a sexual relationship with her and he needed her to want one too.

Her heart began to hammer in her chest again, why was she having these kinds of reactions to her body? Did he have them? Was he having trouble controlling her arousal like she was his?

"Hn?" She went with his signature noise, maybe this was why he never talked. He had a difficult time dealing with the intensity of his reactions. 'Right.' She thought.

"What is the purpose of these garments?" he turned to face her fully. Their purpose was obvious even in the feudal era certain items were used to gain the opposite sex's attention. These were obviously such items.

"Well to feel sexy I suppose." Kagome was at a loss as to how else to categorize her lingerie. At least that's why she wore it. They made her feel good. She liked how they looked.

"So it's purpose is to help in the attraction of a mate or at least a rutting partner?" Sesshomaru teetered on the heels. The body he resided in wasn't very graceful. He would have to work on that. These could help if they stuck around the modern era. He had concentrated on his balance more than he had to in a very long time.

"Yeah, I suppose you could say that." Kagome tried to relax, Sesshomaru just seemed curious. Blue eyes met Amber as he looked up from his feet.

"Is it working?" He asked her. He walked the rest of the way with more confidence than she had ever managed to pull off in those heels.

"Yeah." Her voice came out deep and husky there was an undertone of growl to it. His hand reached up and pulled the towel from her hair. "You seem to like playing with fire Sesshomaru. You know I have little control over your body's reactions yet you keep pushing for them."

"Come sit down. Let me dry that hair and put it up. It's aggravating you." He was trying to pacify her and she knew it.

"A Lot of things are aggravating me right now including you." She ground out through clenched teeth but she let him lead her over to her desk chair. He sat her in it and pulled her hair over the back of it. He grabbed a brush from the desk and sat on the floor behind her.

She could feel the gentle tugging of the brush through her hair and she tried to relax. But the mental image of him behind her kneeling in what he was wearing wouldn't allow the hard-on to go away. Her robe fell open as she leaned back and tried to relax into the attention he was giving her. It felt nice to have someone take care of her this way no one had done so for her since she was little.

A low contented growl came from her as she allowed herself to relax. The less she worried about all the ways she could fuck up the better she felt. She decided she was just going to go with it. Whatever happened between the two of them happened he wasn't unwilling and neither was she. They were getting to know each other better also. It wouldn't be the end of the world if she gave into these feelings, the ones he seemed to like to push her to. She let him finish brushing and braiding the mass of hair.

Sesshomaru rose to his feet, he missed his balance slightly. After having been on his knees for so long his legs had fallen asleep. A large clawed hand caught his arm.

"There is another piece with that set if you want to see it." Kagome found herself wondering what her reaction to the garter belt would be. She even had a pair of back seamed silk hose she could have him wear.

"Perhaps another time." He pointedly looked down at her uncovered erection. "It seems to be working adequately." His eyes flicked up to hers and he climbed on to her lap. "You said you weren't ready before. Are you ready now?" He wrapped his hand around her erection and gave it a pump.

She looked at him for several seconds. "Yes." her hands went to his ass and she picked him up. His legs wrapped around her robe-clad hips. The tips of the heels dug into her lower back. She deposited him on her bed. She kneeled on her soft pink carpet and opened his legs, the heels rested on her shoulders. She licked his ankle and shrugged out of the bathrobe.

It pooled around her legs. She nudged the crotch of the panties aside. She used the fingers of one hand to open the outer lips of his pussy. The scent of his arousal hit her like a freight train. Her cock strained against her stomach. Throbbing now.

She bent forward and licked lightly, shivers racked his body and small hands opened him to her more. She looked up at his face. He was flushed and biting his bottom lip. 'Cute.' She thought as she bent back down to her task. She licked at the small bundle of nerves hidden by a pink hood. Gently she flicked the tip of her tongue over it.

Sesshomaru squirmed under her tongue and she had to hold him still. He began to drip. She wanted him as aroused as she could possibly get him if they were going to take this all the way. She didn't think she would last long and she was going to make sure she didn't disappoint.

She got to her knees and teased his entrance with the head of her cock. "Tell me you want this as badly as I do? Tell me you won't regret it in the morning. Or when we switch back." Kagome needed this promise from him. She didn't know why but she did. Her thumb drew lazy circles over his clit as she waited for his reply.

"I promise if you do." Sesshomaru looked at her and hoped they would both be able to keep these promises. Things would be difficult. They had no idea how to switch back yet and here they were making vague promises for their futures.

"Ok." Kagome pushed in slightly. Sesshomaru clenched at her head. She withdrew a little and eased forward again. Slowly she set a rhythm. Her thumb continued to circle his clit. Sesshomaru used his legs to raise her ass up. One hand went to help him hold up his weight. She abandoned his clit when his legs squeezed together on her hand and she was worried about her claws.

He hooked his feet behind her head and let her push his legs toward his chest. His panties kept getting in her way. But she didn't want to stop now they were both getting close. She hooked the fabric with her claw and cut it. She picked up speed with a new angle. Her hands cradled his ass perfectly. The noises that were coming from Sesshomaru only egged her on more. She wanted to feel him cum because of her cock. Her fingers flexed against soft flesh. She was sure she would leave bruises behind. But she couldn't seem to make herself care, she was chasing his orgasm and her own. She found a spot, that when she hit it, Sesshomaru's walls would grip her tightly and not let go. So she made it her mission to hit that place with each thrust.

Small hands gripped her forearms and dull nails dug into her skin. The female under her was gasping, panting, begging for her. It made her feel big and powerful and strong and very very male. She pressed down on his legs harder until she could take his lips with her own. His legs opened. And she was able to reach farther in. The slight change in position let her hit deeper things.

His neck arched and he let out a strangled scream as his body tightened vice-like on her cock. She tried to ride out his orgasm but it triggered her own. She pushed deep and hard and felt the heat travel from the base of her cock to the tip. Suddenly it was engulfed in searing wetness. She felt stream after stream of hot cum leave her throbbing cock. She rested most of her weight on the back of Sesshomaru's thighs, as she felt the muscles continue to tense and contract. Each gush of hot cum made the small being under her whimper. They both laid there panting for a few moments as she gathered her strength to move off of him.

She slumped onto the floor in a graceless heap. Sesshomaru's legs dangled off the side of the bed. He had lost a heel at some point.

"You ok?" She asked him from the floor. She trailed one hand up Sesshomaru's ankle, he was still panting and having small muscle twitches.

"Fine." Came a tired reply.

"Are you ready for bed now?" Kagome just wanted to curl up and sleep. She stood up and looked down at the disheveled Sesshomaru. Black hair lay in disarray around his head. His breath still came quicker than normal. Kagome smiled down at the content look on her body's face.

Sesshomaru nodded tiredly. He still had not gotten used to how easily human bodies tired. His nerves all pleasantly twitched and he didn't want to move.

"Come on bedtime." she pulled him into a sitting position laughing slightly. "Don't pass out on me yet." she teased as she unhooked the bra and removed the cut panties. The other shoe hit the floor with a thud.

"Stand up so I can pull back the covers."

Sesshomaru stood and waited for Kagome to get into bed first. As soon as she laid down he joined her under the covers.

" I dislike this constant need for sleep." He admitted softly.

"It's been a long day. Get some rest we have to start training tomorrow." She let one arm go over his hip. She wanted to pull him closer to her. And she decided she was just going to go with it. She pulled him back until his ass nestled into her groin. Her nose became buried in tangled black hair. She was relaxed now. Her body felt better, her mind felt more at ease. It all felt good. She let the scent of sex and her shampoo lull her to sleep.


End file.
